Lying to the Dead
by laurayette4445
Summary: With a new threat challenging everyone, how will they cope when an old face comes back to haunt them? With Sookie torn between logic and love, who will win? The dead is never fully put to rest. Post S4 My version SEASON 5 Review!*LEMONS*
1. Pressure

**A/N: hey ya'll, so I am gunna start a new story, and it will be my own version of season 5. I am a little disappointed in the lack of reviews from the other story, so I am not sure if the other story will be continued. Drop by over there and leave a review if u would like me to continue it. Now the season 4 finale was last night and I am a little disappointed that she didn't pick Eric, broke my little heart. So in this story it may be a little bit until their characters are together, but I promise I will stick as close to the show and books as possible, but adding my own little twist. Please leave a review so I know to continue this, because I really do love the love you guys give me in the reviews, thanks, now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All property goes to HBO, Alan Ball, and Charlaine Harris. **

"Oh my God, Tara no", I screamed, and held my best friend tighter, ignoring the bloody body of the barely recognizable Debbie Pelt. I couldn't lose her, not her. This was all my fault, "Someone help", I said in between sobs.

"Sookie", I faintly heard someone call my name, and the rustles of footsteps all around me, but I kept my eyes shut, praying to God for help. I began to feel myself being dragged away from Tara.

"No let me go, Tara", I screamed, fighting the person holding me, trying to punch and kick my way back to her.

"Everything will be ok, please calm down", I opened my eyes, and saw Bill giving Tara his blood, and I looked up and met Eric's eyes.

"She killed her, so I killed her, and, and", I mumbled numbly, and Eric looked over to Debbie's body, and growled.

"Fucking were bitch", he mumbled, then turned his gaze back to me, "your friend will live, Sookie look at me", I kept my eyes on Debbie's body, and Eric lifted my chin back up to his face, " look at me, you did nothing wrong, it was self defense, she would have killed you", I stared into his eyes, and felt myself break down a bit.

"I'm a murderer, I've killed before, but not like this, I killed her, I killed her", my knees gave out, and Eric fell to the floor with me, never letting me go. I cried, as I held onto him, and then I heard a faint gasp.

"Sook", I looked over, and saw Tara.

"Tara", I yelled as I let go of Eric, and crawled over to her, grasping onto her for dear life, "I thought you were gone", I cried.

"I couldn't let that bitch kill you, not after all we have gone through", I laughed softly, trying to control my tears.

"Everything is going to be ok", I heard myself say, wishing I could believe that, "Bill, thank you", I whispered to him, and he gave me a soft smile, and a nod in return.

"Sookie, you should go clean up, we will take care of the were", Eric said, dusting himself off, as he rose from the ground.

"Oh my God, Alcide, he is", I was cut off by Eric.

"Never going to find out", he said offering me a comforting smile, and I nodded to him. My cell phone started to ring, and I looked over to the clock wondering who would be calling at a time like this. I look at the caller information and see that it is Alcide, oh shit.

"Um, hello", I ask shakily into the phone.

"Sookie, Sookie is Eric near you", he asked frantically into the phone.

"Yeah, he is, Alcide, what's going on", I asked, but Eric grabbed the phone away from me, before he could respond.

"What", Eric listened for a bit, and his eyes widened, with what I think was fear, "how, it has only been a year", he listened again, and then he cursed, "secure the perimeter, and meet me at Fangtasia as soon as possible", he clicked end on the phone, "fuck", he yelled and threw the phone at the wall.

"Eric calm down, what's going on", whatever is making Eric act like this is not good. I wipe away my tears, and try to put on a strong face for whatever information I was about to receive.

"He, he got out", Eric whispered, and Bill gave a confused look.

"Who", Eric looked up at him, and as if they could read each other's mind, Bill's eyes widened.

"Eric, Bill, someone answer me", Tara stood up and walked closer to me, waiting to hear an answer as well.

"He's back", I gasped as I realized who was back, but how is that possible, how did he get out?

"How", Tara still looked confused, but I ignored her.

"Someone helped him, someone let the fucker free", Eric started to pace around the room, as I just stared off into space.

"I will call for back up, we will all meet at Fangtasia", Bill said.

"Debbie", I mumbled, and Bill paused.

"I will send a team to take care of it", and with that Bill was gone.

"Sook, who the fuck is back", I looked over to her.

"Russell, Russell is back", she became speechless.

"I'm gunna go get Lafayette, he can't be here alone", she mumbled, and ran upstairs, leaving me and Eric alone.

"Who do you think helped him", I asked.

"I don't know".

"Where do you think he is"?

"I don't know".

"What are we gunna do"?

"I don't fucking know", he yelled at me, and I flinched as his anger pierced through me. He sighed, "I'm, I am sorry; I just don't know what we are gunna do. I didn't mean to yell at you like that", I nodded.

"Eric, wherever he is, he has help, and we all need to work together, and trust each other so we can stop him, once and for all", I emphasized the last part, letting Eric know, we had to kill him.

"I know", he looked up at me, and we kept each other's gaze, letting the silence fill the air.

"It won't be safe here anymore, since you own my house", Eric looked like he was lost in thought, and then finally let out a breath of air.

"I agree, when we get back to Fangtasia, I will sign the house back over to you", I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No fight", he smiled.

"Your safety is of greater importance to me, then a small claim of ownership", he shrugged, "but I do have one thing to ask, you will invite me in, and keep my invitation open for as long as I like", I thought it over and then nodded.

"Deal", he kept his eyes on me, until my phone rang again. I looked over to the caller ID, and saw that it was Jason.

"Hello", I heard some frantic noises coming from the other end, and some static.

"Sookie, he's back, he's fucking back", oh no, Russell was with Jason, no, oh please God.

"Jason, Russell is there", I asked, and Eric growled, getting closer to me.

"Who, oh, fuck no, but Steve is", Steve, Steve who?

"Who", I heard a crash, and a mutter of curses.

"Steve Newlin, he's back, and get this, he's a vampire", Jason yelled, until I heard a loud crash, and then the phone line went dead.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter, remember the action always starts later, I just need to set some of the main plot points. I also know some of you may be like, now Lauarayette, why did you choose to keep Tara alive. Well, as a writer I believe to stay true to the show, and the books, her character will most likely be alive. Trust me I am not a fan of Tara either, but to follow the story, I think she will still be very much alive next season. Remember to review so I know to continue this, or just leave this in development hell. Peace and True blood to all. Til next time… Review Review Review! **


	2. Sprout and the Bean

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I see that you all have some interest in this story, therefore I will continue with it. Though if you all that have alerted or faved this story could leave a review for reassurance on this story for me to continue it, I would really love it. Remember, you guys are the driving force for me to write this story. Now on with the show….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All property goes to HBO, Alan Ball, and Charlaine Harris.**

"Shit", I cursed out loud, this was all way too much, "can you come with me, to get Jason", Eric paused.

"Sookie, the Russell issue is still very serious, and this new vampire is nothing but a minor annoyance, as long as Jason doesn't invite him in", I stopped him.

"But that's just it, Jason isn't smart enough for all of this, Steve will find a way. Please, he's all I got left", Eric tensed up for a bit, and it looked like he was fighting an internal battle. I suppose he was fighting between the selfish old Eric, and the new Eric who has fallen in love with me, and in this moment, I really hope my Eric pulls through.

"Fine, but we will go in there, make sure he is alright, and leave. Deal", I nodded, and he sighed. As we were about to walk out, Tara and Lafayette ran down the stairs.

"Where are ya'll going", Lafayette asked, who looked a lot calmer then he did about an hour or so ago.

"Jason's in trouble, we are gunna go help him. You guys should head over to Fangtasia for now, we will meet up with everyone later", and with that I ran out of the door before they could respond.

"Do you think it is a good idea to bring them into this", Eric asked, knowing that he wasn't worried about them getting hurt, but about them getting in the way.

"Lafayette is a very powerful medium, from my understanding, and Tara has some witch in her too, plus she knows how to fight. They can help, and right now, we need all the help we can get", maybe we should call Holly too.

"I suppose you are right", we let the silence fill the air on the way to Jason's, letting my fear for my brother seep in, as well as my guilt over Debbie. I just hope her body is gone from my house when I get back, because I couldn't deal with that when I got home. We pulled up to Jason's, and I quickly got out of the car, and as I began to walk to the front, Eric stopped me, and motioned with his finger for me to be quiet. I heard another loud crash, and I jumped a little bit.

"Is that the best you got Steve, I could go all the way to Dallas, fuck your wife, and then come back, and you still wouldn't have done any fucking damage", I heard Jason scream.

"I am gunna kill you so fucking slowly Jason Stackhouse that you are gunna beg for death. Then I am going to go after you little whore of a sister, who got me into this fucking mess in the first place", I heard Steve yell, and with that Eric was gone. I heard a yelp of pain come from Steve, and I ran to the front yard, and saw Eric holding him up by the neck.

"What was that, you better watch what you say about my lover before I rip you fucking tongue out", Eric growled, and Steve looked terrified.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you, I mean I'm one of you now, that has got to count for something right", Steve gave a nervous laugh, and Eric tightened his grip on his neck.

"It usually would, but I remembered being silvered by you a year ago, and let me tell you, it really makes my decision a little more persuaded by the other direction", Eric gave him a little smirk.

"I just wanted to fucking kill that Stackhouse, I swear I won't go near the other one if you let me go", I glared at Steve.

"You stay the fuck away from my brother, you piece of godly trash", Steve growled at me, and Eric punched him straight in the face, and Steve groaned in pain.

"Watch it", Eric said sternly. Steve looked back up at Eric, then at me and started to cry.

"I never wanted this, but I don't wanna die. I'm a fucking monster, I just want help", Steve cried.

"Well one, you are dead, get over it", Eric said harshly.

"Wait, so your saying you came here, not to hurt me, but to get help, that's one hell of an excuse for someone throwing shit through my window, while screaming death threats", Jason said, as he made his way over to me, and gave me a quick hug, "thanks Sook", he whispered.

"You assumed I was here to kill you, and well let's just say I do not know how to handle my emotions anymore", Steve said, as Eric let him go, "no one else will help me", Steve whimpered.

"Well there's a shock", Eric mumbled, and dusted himself off.

"Oh, fuck you", and with that Eric punched him again, sending him flying across the way into a tree.

"I am over a thousand years old, picking a fight with me is not the kind of help you are looking for", Eric told him.

"Fine, I am sorry, but please Jason, if you could help me and well teach me, I promise to provide some protection", Jason scoffed.

"Help you, no fucking way, you just tried to kill me, and then threatened my sister, you can just go to hell", Steve sighed.

"That's probably where I am heading anyway", Steve said as he looked down at the ground, and Eric and I groaned.

"Oh spare us the monologue", Eric said, and looked over to me.

"What am I supposed to do now", Steve yelled as he fell to the ground, and began to throw himself the world's worst pity party.

"Kill yourself", Jason and Eric said at the same time.

"I don't want to burn", he cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you and everyone else thinks you're a monster, doesn't mean God does", I said sympathetically, and as much as I hated to admit it, I felt kind of bad for him.

"You really think so", he asked me, as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"Yeah Sook, you really think so", Jason asked sarcastically.

"Listen, you did some really, and I mean really messed up things, but in your eyes you were doing the best thing, and for that I really do believe God has a place for you up there", did I really just say that?

"Thanks, you're not as bad as I thought you were, sorry for calling you a whore earlier, and, well, trying to kill you before in Dallas", he said as he got up, "do you mind doing it", he asked Jason, and picked up a stick, "I can't go on like this for much longer, hopefully your sister is right about God", Jason grabbed the stick.

"You know, before you became a crazy son of a bitch, and trying to kill me and my sister, you were an okay dude", Jason smiled at him.

"Thanks, and before you fucked my wife, and destroyed everything I cared about, you were pretty great yourself", well this was the weirdest death/ bromance I have ever seen.

"Ok, you're sure", Jason asked, and Steve nodded.

"I am ready to be with my people and God", Eric groaned.

"Just kill him already, Sookie and I have to leave", to solve the Russell problem, which I have all but forgotten about, great.

"Sorry Steve", Jason said, as he plunged the stake into his heart, and Steve exploded all over Jason, and Eric covered me from the blood, which I was very grateful for, I already had too much blood on me.

"Jason, you okay", he nodded, as he took the blood and guts slowly off of him.

"Yeah, just a weird feeling you know", yeah, one I knew all too well.

"Jason, go inside and get cleaned up, and stay inside the house, and don't answer the door for anybody but me, do you understand", he nodded.

"What's going on", I shook my head.

"Later, no time, just go inside", he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sook, I am the older brother, it should be me protecting you, not the other way around", I smiled.

"Jason, this isn't middle school anymore, I can take care of myself, besides, when have you ever known me to follow the rules, and plan of things", he smiled.

"I love you Sookie, just stay safe", he walked back up to his house, and I heard his door shut behind him. God, please protect him.

"Sookie, we should go", Eric said, and I nodded. We walked back to the car, and I tensed up, as I felt a chill go down my spine. Someone was watching us, and that someone was very close.

"Eric", I grabbed his hand, and he tensed up as well, smelling the air around us.

"I smell blood, and a lot of it", he said, as he let go of my hand, and walked closer to my car, leaving me frozen in fear, as I felt the stare of someone, still watching me very closely. I could almost feel the rage that consumed this person, and it was a vampire, because all I could feel was an empty void. Eric stopped, as he looked at something on the side of the car, and beside it. He growled, "You fucking coward, show yourself, I know you are here, you want revenge, come and get it", Eric yelled, and I knew who was here with us. It was Russell.

"Eric", I called out for him, and we walked over to my side, and put his hands on my cheek.

"Please go into the house, I won't let you get hurt", he asked calmly, but I saw the fear and anger in his eyes.

"I won't leave you out here, not with him here", I said sternly, and with that the chilling feeling was gone, and so was Russell, it was almost like an instant change in the atmosphere. Everything felt dark, and gloomy, and then everything went back to normal.

"He's gone", Eric observed as if reading my mind.

"Yeah", I looked back over at the car, "Eric, what is over there", he looked away from me. I pushed pass him, but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't", he whispered, but I shrugged off his hand, and walked over to the car, and gasped at the sight I saw. There in a mangled, almost unrecognizable form, was Debbie's lifeless body. Gutted, with blood covering her, half of her face missing from the gunshot wound, and written in blood on the car, was the word murderer. Russell was at my house, he also watched everything that happened. I ran over to the bushes, and started to vomit, as the mental picture of Debbie's body scarring my brain. Eric walked over to me, and rubbed my back, as he held my hair back.

"Why", I whispered, as I wiped my face clean, and pushed Eric back, "you think you scare me, you fucking crazy piece of shit, because you don't. I have met worst things than you, you are nothing, and you will never be anything. You are all talk, show yourself, and fucking man up, cause in the end, it won't be us dead. You will die, and when you are dead, no one will remember you because you are worthless, you hear me, worthless", I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears staining my cheeks, as I fell to the ground.

"Sookie, don't let him win, this is what he wants, get up and be strong, for you are a fighter", Eric told me, with admiration in his eyes, and I nodded as I stood up, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I would be strong, because I wouldn't let him win.

"Why do you think he did this", Eric shrugged, as he looked at the body.

"It could be either he wanted to fuck with us, which is a huge possibility, or he was just giving us a message", he paused, "Russell came here tonight to leave a message and find something, he was successful in both", I looked over at Debbie's body, "go inside, I will take care of the body, and after that you and I will go", I sighed.

"Okay", I turned around to leave, but then stopped short, as I looked over to Eric, "you said he was here to find something, what do you think he was looking for", Eric paused, and looked away from me.

"I don't know, but he got it, he wouldn't have left in the middle like that, he wasn't here to see you find the body, for he left before that. I have a feeling though that soon we will find out", I turned around and started to walk to the house, leaving me questioning, what was Russell looking for, and what did he find?

**A/N: Well there's one of my tiny cliffhangers, I guess ya'll will just have to review to find out what happens to our little world of Bon Temps, where even the craziest thing seems normal. I will update when I have at least 20 reviews or more, that's not too much to ask, right guys? :D Peace and True Blood to all. **


	3. Skeletons

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the support! I will be updating "The Wall" and "What in the World" very soon. It's so great to hear from you guys and it just makes my day to know that you all are interested in the stories I write. I would like to give a very special thanks to my new Beta Gameovaries. She has really helped me with this chapter and I would just like to thank her for that. So now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

On our way back to Fangtasia I stayed quiet, trying to build myself up so I wouldn't breakdown again. Eric would look over to me from time to time but he remained silent as well, which I was very grateful for.

When we pulled up to the parking lot, I looked around to all the different cars. Two red cars were in the corner and I saw Alcide's truck amongst the others.

"Who else is here?" I asked as I got out of the car.

Eric stood still and looked at the cars.

"Bill, Jessica, and some of his men. Pam, the wolf, and your witch friends." Eric walked ahead of me and I could see that he was tense.

"Okay." I sighed.

When we walked in the bar was empty, and the tension in the air was thick. Everyone was dressed in casual wear, with Jessica wearing a costume. Her little red riding hood costume looked way too tight and shined a dark crimson red against her white skin. Everyone was sitting down, arguing about something. Eric clenched his fist.

"Enough!" Eric yelled, and everyone became quiet. Eric was really stressed about this, maybe even more than the rest of us.

"Well, now that Russell is back, which leaves us all royally fucked, what's our suicide plan now?" Pam said sarcastically as she stood up looking over at Eric, "I bet we are going to be obvious, and use our fairy princess here as bait, like last time."

Eric growled at her.

"Enough. You will not talk until I tell you to, and that's a command." Pam stiffened and sat down.

Something was up between these two, because I have never seen Eric so…well, mean to Pam. I know vampires are supposed to be tough and all but I have never seen Eric be really tough on Pam, and right now he was being more than a little tough. I saw that every time Pam tried to look over to Eric, he avoided her pleading stare. Every time Eric looked over to Pam, I saw rage in his eyes. Pam did something to piss Eric off, but what did she do?

"Any word or sightings of Russell?" Alcide asked, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Russell followed Eric and I, and tried to mess with us." Everyone looked over to me as I spoke.

"Did he show himself?" Bill asked.

"No. He just left…" I paused. "…he left a message."

Alcide looked over at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What kind of message?" Jessica asked while looking over to Bill, who seemed cool and collected on the outside but I knew he was nervous about my answer.

"A body." I whispered, remembering the sight of Debbie's deformed body. Part of it deformed by Russell, and the other half by me, and I shuddered at the memory of it.

"Who's body?" Alcide asked while standing up.

When I looked into his eyes I saw a part of him knew my answer, yet the other part didn't want to believe the truth.

"Debbie Pelt's. Russell killed her." Eric said quickly before I had a chance to tell Alcide the truth. I looked over to him, but he ignored me.

"What?" Alcide grew rigid and looked to me. "Is it true?" The grief in his face and the evident pain caused me to almost breakdown, but Eric once again spoke before I could.

"Yes, your mate is gone. If you have rage for this, direct it to the man who is responsible: Russell." Eric stood still, while Alcide growled loudly.

Alcide walked over to a chair, and picked it up. He heaved the chair towards the wall.

"I'll fucking kill him!" He screamed, and I flinched at the intensity of his anger.

Fighting to stay strong, Eric grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze before releasing it quickly. Everyone remained quiet, giving Alcide a chance to calm down before Bill stood up.

"That's why we must all pull together and stop him. Once and for all." Everyone nodded and Alcide took a deep breath and nodded.

"This is all talk! How are we going to kill him?" Jess yelled.

Eric ran over to her and held her up by the throat. Jessica looked back at Eric with a mixture of anger and fear, but mostly fear, while Bill just looked pissed. Bill stood up and growled at Eric, but Eric held up a hand to tell Bill to stop.

Eric's fangs were out and Jessica was frozen before him.

"One second is all he needs, and you're dead." He released her. "You think it's that easy? He's over three thousand years old. He's back and he's out for revenge, which makes him one hell of a problem. Do _not_ underestimate him."

"Back off, Eric." Bill said in a stern voice and Eric took a step back.

"We do not know how to stop him, we don't know who's helping him, and we do not know where the fuck he is! We have _nothing!_" Eric yelled.

Everyone stared at him, daring the other to try and calm him down. I looked over to him and I saw something that no one else apparently was seeing. I saw fear and worry in his eyes. The panic that had come along with Russell's return was very much evident in his facial features. I sighed and stepped forward, reaching out my hand to him.

"Eric, this is what he wants. Be strong, because you are a fighter." I told him, telling him the words he told me.

He looked over at me and took a deep breath. I saw in his eyes, he was fighting to stay calm.

"So…any ideas?" Lafayette asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Our best start would be to figure out who set him free." Bill said.

For all I knew everyone in this room was a suspect. The night Marnie died was probably also the same night Russell had been set free. Who wasn't there that night? Pam waved her hand. It couldn't have been, could it?

"You may talk." Eric nodded towards Pam.

"They had to be strong, they broke through silver and cement." I kept my gaze on Pam, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Pam, where did you go after the fight at Marnie's?" I asked and her gaze became hard and cold.

"You think I set him free!" She growled at me, baring her fangs.

"No, but everyone is a suspect."

"How dare you, fucking little bitch!" She screamed and pounced on me.

Suddenly, Pam was thrown away from me. I looked up and saw Eric crouching before me.

"Pam, as you maker, I command you to tell me the truth. Did you set Russell free?"

I saw the pain and regret covering Eric's eyes when he looked over at Pam. It hurt him to ask her this question, but we just didn't know at this moment if we could trust her.

I looked around the room and everyone was silent, keeping their gazes on Eric and Pam. Bill gave me a quick look of confusion before turning back to Pam and Eric. I looked over and saw blood red tears running down her face.

"No!" She yelled back. "How could you let this happen, how could you let her come between us?" She screamed at him. Suddenly she ran away, leaving us all stunned.

I tried to stand up and looked over to a frozen Eric. He looked numb on the outside, fighting an internal battle in the inside.

"Eric, I am so sorry, I just-"

He held up a hand, not looking at me.

"Not now." He said as he walked away.

I wanted to follow him, but I stayed right where I stood. No matter how hard I tried, someone I loved would always get hurt.

"That's all for now, tomorrow we will continue this." Bill spoke, and everyone slowly left the room.

"Sookie," I turned around and saw Jessica walking towards me, "is Jason alright? I felt his fear, but Bill called me and I had to come here right away."

Her face held an immense amount of worry, and I smiled softly at her.

"He's fine, I took care of it."

She let out a breath of air, and laughed nervously.

"Thanks." She gave me a quick hug and left.

I looked around the room and saw Bill standing there, and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for-" But before I could finish, he stopped me.

"Don't. How are you?" Even after all of this, he never did forget his southern manners.

"Good, but I am worried for Eric," I looked over at the door, "he's not handling this well."

Bill nodded.

"Yes, he is too emotionally invested into this." Bill looked at the door, and then back at me.

"Eric will get better." I stated, and Bill nodded. I gave him a quick hug and went to go find Eric.

When I looked outside I saw him sitting on the front steps, deep in thought. I walked outside and made my way over to him.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat down.

"I actually believed for a moment that she may have done it, to get back at us. I don't know how it got this bad, ever since the spell…" He mumbled.

"Ever since you fell in love with me." I let the words fill the air, and Eric shook his head.

"No, I was in love with you before, I just didn't admit it to myself." He paused. "Pam wants me to be the vampire I was, but I'm just not anymore. I'm different and I hate it, I hate these feelings. It makes me weak." He stated.

"I'm sorry." I stood up to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"I wish I could stop loving you." He stood up and placed his hand on my cheek, gently running it up and down the curve of my cheek.

"We can't choose who we love." I said in a breathless voice.

"Like you with Bill, and I…" He took his hand away and stepped back. "Good night Sookie."

Then, he turned and left.

I turned around and saw Lafayette and Tara waiting for me.

"Hey girl, let's go, dawn is coming." She walked up to me and linked arms with me.

She stopped and turned to face Lafayette and I.

"I have an idea," she smiled, "let's get some sleep, and then go out later tomorrow."

Lafayette laughed and I shook my head.

"The Russell problem…" I started to say, but Tara sighed.

"Will still be there when we get back, but you deserve a day to get fucked up. I know I do." Tara said.

"Ditt to the fucking O." Lafayette said while smiling at me. "Plus, why face our problems when we can drink them away? Much easier."

I giggled as he took my hand.

"Fine, but sleep first."

They nodded as we walked to my house.

When I woke up the next morning, Tara ran into my room and jumped on my bed. I felt like we were kids again, without a care in the world, without supernatural stuff following us everywhere we go. I looked over to the clock and it was already two in the afternoon. Just great.

"Listen, today we are just normal. No drama, no vampires, weres, shifters, or fairies, okay? Now let's go get drunk!" She laughed as she jumped off the bed and dragged me out of bed.

Throwing clothes at me, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and took one quick look into the mirror. Well, if I was going to get fucked up, I might as well look the part. I smiled, before heading down stairs and heading over to Merlotte's. Sam smiled at us as we entered.

"What are ya'll doing here?" He asked as he stared us all down.

"Well, we are here to pay a little visit to our dear old friend, Mr. Jack Daniels." Lafayette said as he pushed past Sam and headed to the bar.

"Sookie, are you here to pay him a visit as well?" Sam asked with a teasing smile.

"In fact I am, and the great thing about him is that I can't read his thoughts either." I whispered to him as I went and sat next to Lafayette and Tara.

"Time to drink away our worries." Tara said as she raised her glass.

I smiled at her, and I looked around the whole bar. The place was a bit dead, but a few people had already beaten us to the drunken party. Everything still seemed so different to me that at some times it was a bit scary, but to hell with that.

For once, I was going to forget about everything. Forget all the shit about fairies and vampires, and powerful crazy kings coming after us. I'm done with being the victim, because in all truthfulness, I don't need anyone to save me anymore. I could be, and I _would_ be a strong and independent person.

To hell with all this, and to hell with not being normal, I am just so sick of being "poor Sookie" all the time, or "poor _crazy_ Sookie." Tonight, I would be just like everyone else in Bon Temps on a Saturday night, getting fucked up and not worrying about the consequences.

"Here's to being normal." I said loudly, and we all laughed as we clicked our glasses together.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter, know that I have a really great plan in the making for this story and I am really excited about it. I hope you all stay on this ride with me! I promise you won't be disappointed *wink* Review so I know to continue, because it is your support and reviews that make me write all of my stories. Peace and True Blood. Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Blackout

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews but last chapter they were lacking so I won't continue this story until it hits at least 50 reviews or over. I know you guys can do it. Please show me your support so I know whose still out there interested in this story. Thanks! Now on with the show… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…**

The sound of bar patrons filled the air as the sky descended into darkness. The crisp cool air filled the bar as people entered.

Tara was telling Lafayette and I a story about something but for the life of me I couldn't remember. I giggled as I thought this over.

"What?" Tara glared over at me.

"Just having a good time." I winked at her and took another sip of my drink.

"Well is the mighty Sookie Stackhouse tipsy." Lafayette said as he took another swig of his Rum and Coke.

"I passed tipsy a long time ago. I think you would say I am at a comfortable numb." I slurred the words and smiled at him.

"Well I am so sorry." He said while shaking his head.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry that that bug up your ass had to die!" I laughed as I remembered that was from one of the _Austin Powers_ movies.

"Groovy baby." We all laughed as we clicked our drinks together and all took a drink.

"Don't you guys think that's enough? You've all been here for at least a couple hours." Sam asked as he made his way over to us.

"Oh sorry Sookie looks like that bug isn't dead, it just moved." Lafayette tipped his drink up to Sam and took another sip.

"Sam when do I ever get drunk? Let us have some fun, jeez." I pouted my lip and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fine it's your funeral." He walked away and if I was a little bit more sober I would have asked what he meant by that but I decided to let it go.

"Hey Sam maybe we should recreate old memories that didn't suck!" Tara yelled over to Sam.

"Not gonna happen, Tara. I am in a relationship and aren't _you_ a lesbian?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret. I'm not all lesbian." She winked in a very unsexy way and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Girl you are drunk as a skunk and Sam isn't. Maybe you should try your luck with the other drunks, pussy or dick your choice." Lafayette said pointing at the whole room.

"Fuck you bitch."

"Right back at you hookah." They smiled at each other.

"You both are so weird." I told them in a low voice.

"This is coming from the fairy?" Tara shot back at me.

"Hey there are two fairies in this room I just don't have all those powers but I am fab-u-lous." Lafayette snapped his fingers and grabbed the bottle of liquor we had.

I looked around the room and noticed all the people talking with each other. I saw the families and I longed for that normalcy. They looked so happy yet I could read in their thoughts that they had their troubles.

The troubles included normal things like money problems, family issues, and of course the sex life came up a lot. Yet all these things however big to them were just so tiny to me.

I wish I could understand the fabric that laid before them that kept them normal. The one I was born with kept me different and some thought it was a gift while I thought it was a curse.

I turned away from them and stared down at my drink. The contents in it swirled around as I moved the drink side to side. I was mesmerized by the current of it.

My thoughts were in a jumbled mess and as each second ticked away I felt my coherent-ness fade away from me. Dirty ones soon replaced them as I remembered my sexual encounters with both Eric and Bill.

I felt bad admitting it but when it came to sex Eric was much better hands down. I have never experienced such pleasure in my life and I was sad to know I would never feel that again. I couldn't let my heart be broken like that, not again.

I remembered the way Eric and I moved together in union as he entered me soft and sweetly. He was much bigger than Bill yet he felt like a perfect fit.

It was sweet and not rough, almost human. It felt right and I loved him but I just couldn't be hurt.

I loved Bill but lately my thoughts haven't been about him and neither have my dreams.

I blushed at the prospect of this but then I realized the heart break that came with all of this. My grin was soon replaced with a frown as I thought about all of it. As a result of this I quickly took another sip of my drink in hopes of drowning out my pain.

"Hey mind sharing that drink with a friendly stranger?" A short slender woman made her way over to me with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her greenish blue eyes were enchanting and her pixie like hairdo fit her face beautifully.

She sat next to me and pointed at the bottle that was in front of me.

"Yeah sure." I passed her the bottle and she reached over the bar and grabbed a glass.

"Thanks it has been a long fucking day…" She mumbled to herself and poured the liquid into the glass.

"Do I know you?" I asked her trying to remember her face but with my thoughts in the state they were in I wouldn't be able to remember my name in a few seconds.

"Oh no I am just a friendly stranger like I said," she extended her hand to me, "Amelia."

"Sookie." I slurred my name and I took her hand and the strangest feeling came over me.

My giddy drunkenness I was feeling was starting to fade away. My thoughts became coherent again and I felt great. I was no longer drunk and the woman raised her eyebrow up at me and smirked.

"You okay Sook?" She asked me, not letting my hand go.

I tried to read her mind but it was like she was holding up a block against me.

"Yeah." I whispered and she smiled.

I stared at her warily and she shook her head and got closer to me.

"I mean you no harm, I swear." She backed away from me and released my hand.

When she did this I felt the giddiness come back to me. It felt like my body was becoming more relaxed and I was content. My thoughts became jumbled again and a stupid smile made its way on my face.

"Hey Sookie who's your friend?" Tara said as she got closer to Amelia.

"I am single." Amelia said as she extended her hand to Tara.

"Charmed."

Amelia smiled at her and whispered something in her ear.

"Hell yeah!" Tara got up and wrapped her arm around Amelia's waist.

"_I'll see you around Sookie," _Amelia thought at me and winked when I looked over in her direction.

What was she?

"Well to hell with them. Looks like everyone is getting laid tonight but us." Lafayette said as he moved to the seat next to me.

The doors burst open and Eric entered glaring at me as he made his way over to me.

He was wearing a causal v-neck tank top with black jeans. He was freshly showered and I couldn't help but stare at him. My cloudy thoughts were getting to me and I couldn't help but remember what he looked like under all of those clothes.

"Change that to everyone is getting laid tonight but _me_." Lafayette said as he got up and walked over to another table.

"Sookie what are you doing here?" Eric asked me in a low tone. "Did you forget about Russell?"

"No I am just choosing to ignore it, huge difference." I paused. "I am so done with all of this brooding emotional shit, I can't deal with it anymore!" I yelled the last part.

"You are leaving now." His voice was low and menacing.

"No."

He growled and picked me up and threw me over his back.

"Eric stop and let me go!"

The whole bar turned and stared at us. The expressions on people's faces were of terror or envy. Fucking cowards wouldn't even help me.

He blurred us over to his car and set me down in the car. He quickly got in and started the car zooming us back to my place.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked angrily in my very drunk tone.

"Besides the obvious that I will always know where you are, Sam called me."

So that's what he meant by it was my funeral. Well it was going to be his tomorrow when I got a hold of him.

"Why couldn't you leave me there? Eric this is all too much for me I feel like everything is crashing in on me, don't you understand? I'm only human." He shook his head.

"You are so much more than that." We drove in silence after that.

The dullness I was feeling was starting to turn into sleepiness and I felt my anger slowly fade away. As my eyes began to droop the car stopped and I realized we were home.

I couldn't move and Eric picked me up once again, this time bridal style, and ran me up to my room.

He gently set me on the bed and I cuddled into the super soft sheets.

"Get some sleep we have a big meeting tomorrow night and you need to be there." his voice was gentle and he turned to leave.

"Eric wait." He turned to face me. "Stay with me."

His face and body tensed up and he shook his head.

"You're drunk, you don't want that."

"No I'm not." I paused. "Okay I am but that doesn't make it any less true. I want you to stay with me, please?"

He was reluctant and I knew that he didn't want to, but I knew in the end I would win.

He sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

I grabbed his arm and led him down next to me. He turned his body to face me and we stared at each other.

His eyes were the deepest shade of blue and I felt myself get lost in them. They were like the ocean waves themselves. It held coldness there but I knew beneath it there was also warmth. His goodness was what made them shine every time he smiled.

I touched his cheek gently as he did the same to me.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight my lover."

* * *

><p><em>Outside in the cool night the wind blew harshly. The signs of winter were approaching as the wind rustled the remaining leaves on the trees. <em>

_The dark shadows held creature's scurrying around on the earth's surface trying to find shelter for the harsh winter to come. _

_In the shadows a man listened to their conversation and sneered at their words. His sneer was soon replaced with an evil smile and a cruel laugh._

_The darkness that surrounded his heart grew as the glee and hatred filled his body. Hatred for the feelings he felt towards them and glee at the prospect and anticipation of what was to come. _

_He sniffed the air and continued his crazy laughter and turned to leap back into the shadows. Before he left he turned towards the house and smiled. _

"_I'm back." _

**Review!**


	5. Exile Vilify

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit longer than the others because I just couldn't stop. So there is some lemony goodness in this chapter so take this as my Halloween present for everyone. It is really important I get feedback for this chapter because 1) I haven't been getting a lot of feedback for some of my other stories that I have updated and 2) I have taken a lot of pride in this chapter! So even if you are shy and haven't really left a review before I would really appreciate it if you took the time and clicked on the review button below and leave me any thoughts at all. It makes me smile to hear from you all so please leave a review and the next chapter for this story will come out much faster. Now on with the story and let the action for the story finally begin! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

I woke up with a pounding headache and I groaned as I pulled the covers up over my head. _What a long night._

I peeked up out of the covers and saw a note on my pillow. I grabbed it and I saw my name in perfect script.

_Sookie,_

_I am resting downstairs; I will see you once the sun sets. We will be going to Bill's later so be dressed by the time I wake._

_-Eric_

I remembered last night that Eric stayed with me when I asked him to. Many of the other things were a blur, but some things I remembered clearly. Like when Eric came and got me and that strange girl I talked to at the bar…

My train of thought died when I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I yawned loudly and got up stretching as I moved each part of my body. I looked over in the mirror and sighed as I saw my reflection.

My blonde hair was in tangles spilling over my shoulders in a heap. My brown eyes had a glossy gaze over them. _Just great._

I made my way downstairs and gasped when I saw the same girl from the other night sitting at my kitchen table drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to startle you," She smiled and offered up a glass of coffee she had next to her, "I made one for you and Tara."

She was dressed in some of Tara's old pajamas and her hair was nicely done keeping its pixie like appearance. Her eyes shined in the light and when she smiled they became even brighter.

"What are you doing here?" The question escaped my lips without hesitation.

"Sex," my eyes widened and she laughed, "Not with you, your friend." She took another sip of her coffee and moaned in pleasure.

"Where is she?" I took the seat across from her and grabbed the coffee next to her.

She pointed upstairs and rolled her eyes, "Sleeping beauty wouldn't wake up."

She smiled and I couldn't help but notice her eyes again. They held a certain mystery to them and it made me feel I was dealing with someone a little more than human. I tried to listen into her thoughts but the same block was there.

"What are you?"

She raised her eyebrow at me and smirked, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

She let the silence fill the air as she looked past me. I turned around and saw Tara slowly making her way over to the table.

"Tequila is not my friend." She groaned as she sat next to Amelia.

"But I am," Amelia kissed her on the cheek and offered her some coffee, "it's fresh just made it."

Tara nodded and took a sip, wincing as the hot liquid hit her tongue.

"How are you Sook?" Tara asked me while trying to fix her hair.

Tara's baggy sweatpants and large t-shirt hung loosely on her body. Her makeup was everywhere and so was her hair.

"Better, you?"

"Great." The sarcasm was thick in her voice and Amelia slapped her playfully on her arm.

"It wasn't all bad." Amelia and Tara exchanged glances and then Amelia turned her gaze to me.

_To answer your previous question, I am a witch._

Her thoughts rang through my head loud and clear like they were my own.

I jumped up and glared at her. Tara looked over at me her eyes full of concern.

"What's going on?"

"_You_, get the fuck out of my house!" I wasn't about to deal with another witch screwing up my life. I was still trying to clean up the mess the last one left.

"Oh calm down, no need for that." She waved her hand in front of her like she was waving the bad energy away.

"Someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Your friend here is a witch." I told her sternly not taking my gaze off of Amelia.

"God damn it." Tara cursed as she got up and walked over to my side.

"You both are overreacting," she paused, "think of me as a Glenda of sorts." She laughed but I was just not finding it that funny.

"If you don't leave I will _make_ you leave." I felt my anger rising and the warmth in my hands grow.

"And do what, shoot me with your fairy powers? Honestly Sook, it's a bit over done now, don't you think?" How the hell did she know I was a fairy?

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed.

"Calm down," she stood up and waved her hands over mine and the glow stopped, "Sookie I mean you no harm. I am here to help I swear, but if you point those things at me you won't be able to find out what I know."

"And what exactly do you know?" I asked once my shock died down a bit.

"I was sent here by Niall Brigant to protect you." She got closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"Who's Niall?"

"Your great-grandfather, he is the prince of Faery, which by blood makes you a princess," she backed away from me, "he saved my life when I was younger and when he realized the power I had he asked me to watch over you before he was captured." Her eyes held great sadness and she turned away from me.

"Who captured him?"

"Mab sent her followers after him. She wished to rule Faery and she got her wish. She overpowered him and in result destroyed Faery making it the empty desolate place you saw. You destroyed her illusion and that is how she found out you were of Brigant blood. There is a resistance in place and they are fighting for control and for your protection. Claudine was their spy at the time but, well you know…" A pang of guilt hit me as I remembered Claudine's death.

"How do you know all of this?" Fairies were secretive people, there was no way this Niall guy would tell her all of this.

"Some Niall told me, but other things I found out through some spells," she turned back and faced me, "Sookie, they are after you and if Mab gets her hands on you," she looked away, "then you're dead."

Well that didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She shrugged.

"You have to trust me," she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I don't take this lightly and I hope one day you and I can become friends because I do like you. For this to work you need to trust me and believe me I know you have been burned in the past, especially by your fairy family but this is different. Mab needs to be taken down and right now you are their only hope."

She turned to leave but stopped when she reached the door.

"Just think about what I told you. If they come after you Russell will be the least of your problems. I'll be over tomorrow to talk in private," she looked over to Tara, "and you should give me a call any time you want." She walked out the door and gently shut it behind her.

I grabbed the chair and sat down in it quickly. Tara remained motionless for a while until she shook her head.

"Sook…" She stopped and just wrapped her arms around me.

I couldn't believe I had other family out there, whether they were good or not remained to be unseen. I apparently was some fairy princess and I had some fairy great-granddaddy out there. Even though he was captured he still felt the need to seek out protection for me.

That seemed to be a point in the good direction.

Yet it was his fault that Mab was so power hungry for my demise. She wanted me dead for not only pissing her off, but for being related to the guy that pissed her off even more.

That seemed to be a point in that bad direction.

The fae were after me and a lunatic three thousand year old vampire was after me. Nothing would ever be normal; maybe I should just give up? I sighed.

No.

If they wanted a fight they were going to get it.

This life was my life and I wouldn't let anyone take it away from me.

I looked out into the yard through the old dusty windows. The sun was gleaming in the sky and the trees moved to the rhythm of the wind.

I stood up and walked outside as if being called by the sky. The warmth filled my body as I opened the door and something caught my eyes in the woods.

A man stood there smiling at me and fear coursed through my body.

The man's brown hair shinned in the sun and so did his fangs. He winked at me and vanished.

The man was Russell.

I gasped and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Sookie open your eyes."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eric hovering over me. He was wearing the same clothes he had on the night before and his hair was in his face and not gelled back like it usually was. His icy blue stare was fixed on me and he searched my body for any visible harm. He brushed a piece of stray hair from my face and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"You fainted earlier, I sensed your fear but I couldn't get to you until now." I looked over to the clock and it was already six.

It struck me why I fainted. Russell was in the sun and he found a way to get to me during the day.

"Russell he… I saw him in the sun." I cried.

Eric's eyes widened, "How?"

"He must have found a fairy," I shivered with fear, "I'm scared."

He pulled me into a tight embrace, "I won't let him get to you."

He had determination in his voice and eyes.

When he held me like this it reminded me of the other Eric. The one that stayed with me while his memories were gone, the one that showed me his human side and made me fall in love with him even more than I already was.

It also reminded me of the words he had said to me the night he got his memories back. The other Eric was still there and this was proof of that.

I looked back up at him and his gaze softened. When I was with Eric I felt calm, happy, and loved.

I laid my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. I leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. He looked me in the eyes and leaned in giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"You wished for me not to try and change your mind over your decision." He whispered into my ear.

Did I want this? My body was screaming yes and so was my heart but my head was unsure. I told myself over and over again that I wanted to be an independent woman but right now I only wanted Eric.

"I changed my mind." I kissed him and he groaned in pleasure as I bit his lip.

He pulled me on top of him as rolled onto the floor landing with a little thump.

He kissed my neck and stopped right at the beginning of my shirt and cleavage.

"I've missed you." He murmured against my skin.

His cool breath made me shudder and he traced the goose bumps on my skin.

He kissed me passionately as he ripped off my shirt and bra. He drank in my naked form and his fangs came out.

I slowly removed his shirt and he removed my pants and underwear.

"Let me do this properly." He said as he kissed down my body leading to my special spot.

He placed his hand over my clit and began to rub. I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge and he rubbed faster as he felt my pleasure start to peek. I felt myself become more and more wet as time passed and finally I climaxed.

He turned me over and removed his pants slowly asking for permission to enter.

"Do it." My voice was breathless.

When it came to sex Eric was more than great, he was sex-tastic. He turned me around so I was placed securely under him and he slowly entered.

I gasped with pleasure as he kept a steady rhythm making me moan in pleasure.

"My lover." He muttered as he sped up his rhythm making me chant his name.

I climaxed and so did he. He relaxed and slid off of me.

"I missed this." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

He put his arms around me and laughed.

"Me too."

He tensed up and became still.

"What?"

"I haven't fed in a while," he said. Not since I gave him my blood.

"You could drink from me," I said and he smiled.

"You fainted earlier and I don't want to make you even weaker than you already are."

"I'm fine," I moved the hair away from neck, "and I'll be fine."

He sighed, "Okay." He leaned into my neck and kissed the spot before he gently bit.

He took the blood he needed and backed away from me.

"Sookie will you take my blood?" His eyes were full of trust and longing.

"Yes." He smiled and bit into his wrist offering it to me.

I put my lips on his wrist and sucked. I felt the tingling sensation surround my body.

Eric kissed my neck and resumed taking blood from my neck. He growled in pleasure as I moaned.

"Oh Eric." I called out his name and he backed away from me.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"I wasn't being careful; I can't believe I lost control like that… I almost…" he paused.

"Eric what almost happened?" In my books everything was fine. What had him so spooked?

"We almost developed a blood bond." He whispered.

"What's that?"

"It's when a vampire and a human share blood mutually at multiple times. When they do this not only would the vampire be able to feel the humans emotions but the human would also be able to feel the vampires as well," he paused, "we would be bonded, be one." He said the same thing to me when we shared blood the first time.

I looked down at the ground and back up at him.

"Do you want to?"

"It would be very risky for a vampire to bond with a human," he shook his head, "if you are asking me if I think it's a smart idea to bond with you I would say no. I am already so attached to you emotionally," when he saw the hurt in my eyes he grabbed my hand, "but you didn't ask me that, you asked if I want to and I do. I want to be as close to you as I can. The question is do you want to?"

Did I want to be bonded to Eric?

He was serious about this but was I? I only just realized I wanted to be with Eric but did I want to bond with him?

When I looked into his eyes I saw all the love he held for me and I knew what I wanted.

"Yes, I do." I brought his lips to mine and I kissed him softly.

"I love you." He told me before he gently bit my neck.

His mouth sucked on the bite and I felt my arousal peeking. He moved back and bit his wrist and offered me his blood.

The world seemed to melt away at his touch and all that mattered was him and I.

"So beautiful." He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

The high I was feeling was unexplainable. I felt like I was flying and no one could ever bring me down.

We continued to drink each other's blood until we climaxed with pleasure. I relaxed and curled into Eric's side while taking a look around the room. Everything seemed so different and clearer.

"I feel so …alive." Eric's voice was a daze and it reminded me of the way his voice was when he was drunk on fairy blood.

"Me too." I giggled and he laughed with me while taking my head in his hands and bringing his lips to mine.

"Sookie, open up."

Tara's voice rang through the room and I forgot that she was in the house. Even stranger was that I really didn't care.

I tried to move but Eric kept his arms wrapped around me and continued to kiss me.

"Ignore her."

As much as I wanted to listen to Eric and give in and have sex with him right here and now, I just didn't want to do it with Tara right by the door.

With all of my self control I pushed Eric back, "Later."

He frowned and rolled off of me giving me one last kiss.

I quickly got up and I felt dizzy for a moment until it disappeared. I grabbed my robe and threw it on before I opened the door a little.

I was met with the glares of Lafayette and Tara. Tara was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, while Lafayette had on some black clothing as well with an added headband to top it off.

"Yes." My voice rang and I giggled at the sound of it.

I heard Eric begin to laugh in the background and I could tell that we were both high on each other.

"You okay?" Tara asked.

"Hookah she is better than okay." He made a thrusting motion with his body and I laughed.

Tara glared at the both of us, "What's up with you?"

_I was high on one-thousand year old vampire blood._

"Nothing." Well since I was already going to hell, why not add another lie to the list.

With that thought I busted out into another fit of laughter. The blood was really getting to my head.

She raised her eyebrow and smirked, "How's Eric." She crossed her arms.

"Where were you anyway when I fainted?"

"I stayed with you until Eric came and he told me to leave. I knew he could fix whatever was up and apparently he did a much better job than I thought." Lafayette scoffed as Tara gave him a high five.

"What do you need?" My high was dwindling and I was getting annoyed with her attitude.

"We got a problem." _Great another one._

"What?" My patience was wearing thin and I was growing tired of this shit.

They exchanged looks and sighed.

"It's Pam."

**A/N: So what do you all think is wrong with Pam? When will Sookie tell Eric about the fairy problem or about Amelia? Is Amelia good or Bad? Remember to leave any feedback and answers to these questions in the reviews! **

**Reviews make me a very happy panda :D **


	6. Midnight City

**A/N: Hey guys so here is another long chapter for you all! For the rest of the story they will all probably be long chapters because I have just found that I can't stop writing for this story and for Dust as well: D For my other story the Wall I am having some writers block there and I would love it if you all could stop by there and leave some ideas. I would also love for you guys to leave ideas for this story and Dust because I would love to try and incorporate your ideas into the stories! So here's the chapter and remember to review!**

"What's wrong?" I quickly sobered up and Eric was by my side in an instant.

He stayed behind the door so Tara and Lafayette couldn't see him and he listened intently.

"Well remember the witch problem," I raised my eyebrow as Lafayette shifted nervously, "well looks like one of the bitches spells was here to fucking stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Pam had a rotting spell placed on her when she talked herself into some trouble." Oh my god.

Why didn't she say any of this before? How did we not know or at least how did I not know.

"Did you know about this?" Eric's face darkened and he quickly got clothes on.

He rushed out of the room pushing Tara and Lafayette to the side.

"Eric!" I yelled after him.

"Sook we are in some trouble, Pam wants us to get rid of the spell. We don't know how and…" I cut her off.

"Where is Pam?" Wherever Pam was Eric was.

"Outside but…" I brushed past them holding my robe closer to my body.

I ran down the stairs and saw the door wide opened and loud talking coming from outside. The weird part of it all was that I could already feel Eric outside. I could feel his fear, anger, and sadness. Well this was strange.

When I walked out onto the porch I saw Pam and Eric yelling at each other on my front lawn.

"Eric." I called out softer and Pam glared at me.

Her angry eyes were replaced with shocked ones. She put her hand to her mouth as she gasped and turned to Eric.

"Oh my God you didn't!" Pam yelled.

"Just because you are in this predicament does not mean it gives you the right to question my authority." His eyes were full of fury but I could feel he was just very upset.

Pam was dressed in pink sweats and a tight black tank top which made her look very un-Pam like. Her makeup was flawless but in the gleam of the moonlight I saw pieces of skin tearing away at her face.

"Pam what did she do to you?" My voice was barely audible and her eyes were staring daggers at me.

"You," her voice was laced with venom, "I hope Russell finds you and tears you into pieces you little freaky fairy cunt!" She screamed as she got closer to me.

Eric growled as he picked her up and threw her across the way from me. She crashed into a tree making a loud thud as she slumped to the ground. I heard her audible sobs fill the air.

"You will not talk to my bounded like that, you will respect her!" Eric was losing his self control on his temper and I could feel the sadness and guilt he felt for Pam was gone and it was replaced with anger.

"Stop Eric," I carefully warned him, "Pam let me help you." I pleaded with her.

Maybe I could fix her the same way I fixed Eric. I could break the spell with my power and save Pam.

"I don't need your help." She ran up to me and her fangs were fully extended.

Eric was about to attack but I held my ground and I looked over to Eric, "Don't." I looked back over to Pam.

"I fixed the curse on Eric and I can fix the one on you." My voice was strong and she scoffed.

"I can't trust."

"But she's your best bet sweetheart." I looked over to the clearing of trees as Amelia stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Eric kept his defensive position ready and willing to strike at a moment's notice.

"A friend." She smiled at me and waved her hand as if telling me to continue.

She was dressed in black tights and a white t-shirt. Her hair was nicely done and her eyes continued to glow in the night.

"Fuck you and fuck you too sweetness." Pam turned around and began to walk away from me.

I held my hand up and blasted her with my light. She fell to the ground and Eric walked over to her.

"What the hell." Pam groaned as she slowly got up.

Eric watched her closely as she steadied herself and I noticed her face was completely healed.

Pam's eyes widened as she slowly reached up and touched her face.

"My face." She started to laugh and I saw blood tears fall from her eyes.

Pam wasn't Pam without her vanity.

I felt Eric's pride for me and I smiled in satisfaction.

"What do you say?" Amelia mocked Pam.

"Who are you again?" Pam raised her eyebrow at Amelia and I saw a slight smirk edge across her face.

"I'm all of your business if you want me to be, lovie." Amelia winked at Pam while Pam took a more confident stance.

Well looks like Amelia might be beating my brother's record with getting girls.

I giggled and Pam turned her gaze back over to me.

"Sookie," she stopped and looked like she was thinking over what she was about to say, "I'm sorry." Her face wrinkled in disgust as she apologized.

"Pamela I think it is best to leave. We will finish _this_ another time." Eric walked away from her and as he got closer to me I felt more relaxed.

What was going on with me?

"Thanks again Sookie." Pam mumbled before running into the night.

"Well looks like we should talk." Amelia walked passed us up to the house where I didn't notice until now that Tara and Lafayette stood there motionless.

"Who is she Sookie?" Eric asked me as he grabbed my hand leading us to the house.

"A witch," and with that he ran into the house and I heard a crash.

Shit.

I ran up to the house and saw Eric holding Amelia up by the neck with Tara screaming at him to let her go.

"Eric stop!" I screamed.

"What is your business here." He growled while Amelia smiled.

Amelia waved her hand and Eric went flying back.

"Let's remember history shall we, because so far the score with witches beating vampires is pretty damn high or did you _forget_ like last time." Her smile turned into a wicked one and Eric growled at her again.

I ran over to Eric and helped him up. I looked over to Tara and Lafayette and they took the hint and quickly left the room.

"If this is your plan of making me trust you, then you are doing one hell of a job." I told her and she sighed.

"It was self defense."

"Self defense my ass!" I yelled.

She shrugged as she sat down, "Vamps like him piss me off. You could do so much better you know."

"Please explain what you are doing here before I kill you." Eric walked closer to her keeping me behind him at all times.

"Ask Sookie." Fucking witches.

All of this fairy shit was messing with my head and I didn't feel like explaining it but I knew Eric needed to know.

"She was sent by the fae to protect me…"

"Not all fae just the resistance." She corrected me before waving me on to continue.

"My great-grandfather sent her; he is a prince but was captured by Mab."

"Mab?" I forgot that I didn't explain the fairy stuff to Eric.

"When I was gone I went to the fae realm where they tried to keep me there forever. I pissed of the main person in charge and the moral of the story is now she wants me dead. Little did I know that the reason she wants me dead is not only did I piss her off but I am of royal blood."

Eric shook his head, "You can't keep away from danger can you my lover?"

"Nope," I smiled, "Well the prince's name was Ni…"

"Niall." Eric finished my sentence and he looked deep in thought.

How did he know?

Amelia smiled and nodded as if a secret plan was falling into place.

"How did you know?"

Eric feelings were there one second and gone the next. I panicked slightly until he looked over to me and gave me a reassuring look.

Was he doing this?

"I knew him once a very long time ago. He and Godric were allies I suppose you could say, but I don't know much else about him." Eric wasn't saying something, I could feel it.

"Listen, you're in danger Sookie and you need my help more than ever. Eric you know it as much as I do and I want to help but you must allow me to help." She pleaded with us both.

Eric kept his stare on me and then looked over to Amelia.

"I hate witches." You and everybody else.

"And I hate egotistical vampires who won't let someone help that may very well save the life of the one he claims to love." Amelia stood up and put her hands on her hips.

She reminded me of a mean girl in high school. All she needed was some gum to chew on and a tighter outfit. I laughed and Eric and Amelia turned their gazes to me.

"Fine but how do we know we can trust you." Eric broke the silence bringing the topic back to the subject at hand.

"You don't you just have to trust me."

Eric looked over at me and I sighed. This was all too much and I had been burned in the past.

Trusting another witch was about as good of an idea as going back to the fae realm but she was right. She was all we got in defenses and knowledge against the fae.

Right when I was about to talk I heard the thoughts of a wolf coming from outside. He had thoughts of killing me and I screamed as the window shattered.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but nothing came.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw a knife hovering mere inches away from me. I stood still as Amelia waved her hand again and the knife went back outside the window.

I heard someone yell in pain and the thud of a body falling to the ground.

"Eric." I called softly and he walked to me side as I fell to the ground.

I clutched my robe and tried to calm myself down. The knife would have killed me if Amelia didn't stop it.

"Everything is okay." Eric whispered into my hair and I felt out bond wide open again.

"Amelia thanks." My voice was shaky and she smiled.

"Can you trust me now?" I nodded as Eric helped me up.

Amelia walked over to the shattered window and looked outside.

"Dead wolf probably sent by Russell." She stated.

Eric walked up beside her after he set me gently down in a chair.

"He is toying with us."

"Where there is one wolf there are more." She stretched her body out and put her hand in front of her.

"_recesserimus._" Her voice was deep and I realized she was speaking in Latin.

"Nice spell." Eric commented in a bored tone as he made his way back over to me.

"And I suppose your method would have been just to dump the body somewhere, not very creative Eric."

These two were like fighting children and someone needed to shut them up. My head was starting to hurt and I had enough excitement for one night.

"Enough with the back and forth." I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temple.

"Sookie I promise I will not let Russell get to you." Eric gently touched my hand and I smiled at the sensation that ran through my body from the spot he touched.

"Don't push him you don't know what Russell is capable of and I can't lose you." I mumbled.

His gaze softened as he leaned in a capture my lips.

"You're really mine." His voice was soft and gentle.

"I am."

"Okay lovers no sex in front of the witch."

"You wish." Eric mocked while not taking his eyes away from mine.

Amelia's face crinkled in disgust, "I like my men alive but I wouldn't mind seeing Sookie shed some clothing." She winked at me and I tightened the robe around me.

"Lover maybe we should just kick this little bitch out of here."

"It's pronounced _witch_."

"Same thing." Amelia glared at Eric while he smiled.

"Come back in the morning." I told Amelia quickly.

I had questions for Eric and I wanted to ask him alone. Plus I couldn't deal with these to bickering anymore.

"Okidokey, I'll just see myself out." She quickly left without another word and I sighed.

"What troubles you?" Eric asked me.

"We need to talk about this blood bond."

"You regret it." I mentally slapped myself as I realized how Eric took my statement.

His face turned colder and I got up and put my hands on his cheek.

"Don't do that, don't shut me out. I don't regret it I just need to know more about it."

His expression relaxed and he took a deep breath.

"I understand and I am sorry we didn't discuss this more."

"It's okay I was just kind of too into the moment to care."

"That's exactly the problem I shouldn't have lost control like that." He turned away from me.

I knew he wasn't at fault here. We were both caught up in the heat of the moment and no one was to blame.

"Eric look at me," he met my gaze, "we both wanted it and it's done. We will get through this together." I kissed him and he broke the kiss first.

"The bond will make us act differently around each other. Our feelings will mix and we can push feelings towards the other. If we go a long time without seeing each other we may be clouded. The only thing I am certain of with a bond is that it is risky for the vampire and human. If one should die or experience pain or any other strong emotion the other will experience immense pain or the feeling the other is feeling and the bond is," he paused, "almost impossible to break."

He stopped and watched my expression very carefully.

"I'm okay." I told him quickly.

"It will keep you safe from others. They will not be able to take you from me." His eyes held a passiveness and I got up.

"What about more blood exchanges?"

"It will get stronger each time we exchange blood. It will also increase our love and lust for each other." He smiled as I blushed.

The lust was most definitely stronger. Each time he spoke I wanted to jump his bones but I stopped myself.

"Well what do we do now?" he smirked and ran over to me.

"We could experience our bond in many different colorful ways." He kissed down my neck but I stopped him.

"When you spoke about Niall I sensed you were leaving something out."

"You noticed?" he pushed away from me, "Niall was a trickery ally. He was ruthless yet polite and always had a way about him. He was stubborn yet thoughtful when it came to the ones he cared about. A lot like you," he paused, "one night he sought me out to talk about troubles that were plaguing him which now make sense with the whole Mab thing you explained. He told me something else that I didn't understand until now."

"What?"

"He said along with telepathy he was able to have visions of the future. He told me I was destined for great things and that Godric had chosen well but that wasn't what caught my attention. He told me about…" Eric was lost in thought and I slapped his arm.

"What?"

"Do you believe in...?" He was cut off by a knock at my door and I groaned.

"Keep that thought."

I got up and walked over to the door.

"Sook it's me." My brother's voice rang throughout the house and I opened the door.

When I opened the door I saw my brother with a bit mark on his neck and a knife in his hand.

"Russell will not be ignored." His voice was trancelike and I gasped as he plunged the knife into his stomach.

"No!" I screamed as my brother fell into my arms.

"Sookie move!" Eric demanded as he took Jason from me and ran him into the living room.

I was frozen and when I looked out into the clearing I saw Russell with his face bloody and smiling.

It struck me there that this time it was different with him. His motive, his game, his plan.

He knew it and I did.

This time he might win.

**A/N: What's going to happen to Jason? Can they really trust Amelia? What is Russell planning and who is he working with? How will Sookie and Eric deal with their new bond? All questions will be answered shortly but for now leave me your thoughts in the reviews :D Remember to review! **

**Latin translation: **_**recesserimus**_**-be gone**


	7. Never the Same

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to thank all of you for your support for all of my stories. You guys are truly the best. SO if you are a fan of my other story "Dust," you will know that I am trying to set a little goal and get to 100 reviews by chapter five and if I get there I will write a special little chapter for chapter 6 for that story. It will remain a surprise but I will say it will contain Lemons :D So please help me set that goal and if you all could leave me a review for this story as well I would love it. The more reviews the faster I right the chapter. Also leave down your ideas because you all are my muses! Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Sookie, Sookie!" I heard Eric yell my name and it pulled me out of my numb state.

I was on the floor by the door and I quickly got up and made my way over to Eric and Jason.

Eric gave Jason his blood but he looked unresponsive, "Jason." I muttered.

I looked down at his wounds and the deep gashes and bite marks on his body slowly began to heal. My breath caught in my throat as I sent a silent prayer to God. I touched his cheek gently and he coughed a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

Eric removed his wrist from Jason's mouth and backed away.

Jason had bloody spots all over his face and body remaining from the cuts that were once there. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were glossy.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Russell used you to get to me." I grabbed him and hugged him tightly; "I almost lost you."

He patted my back and laughed nervously, "I'm not going anywhere Sook."

I cried into his shoulder and I felt Eric trying to send me some calm but I looked up at him and signaled to him that I was fine.

"Do you remember anything before you came here?" Eric asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is getting out of my car and then… blank."

"Russell compelled him quickly. He must have been waiting for him." Eric got up and looked out the window.

"Shit." He muttered.

"What?" I stood up and helped my brother up as I did so.

"I forgot to sign the house back to you." He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to someone.

"Pam will deliver the papers now." He walked away into the kitchen.

I could feel he was tense and so was I. Russell got very close to hitting me where it hurt. He knew how to get to us and he was using those tidbits for when he wanted to use them. Russell was getting the upper hand and we couldn't let that happen.

"Jason go take a shower, there is a change of clothing for you up in the guest room." I listened throughout the house and found Tara and Lafayette were gone.

They must have left during the Amelia talk.

He nodded and turned to leave until he stopped, "Hey Sook I have a question."

"What?" I sighed.

"You know how after I had Jess's blood I had those dreams."

"Yes…?"

"Well is that… well is it….. going to…. Oh you know." Jason shifter nervously and I started to laugh as I realized what he was saying and I laughed even harder when I knew it was true.

"I'm sorry but yeah." He cursed and turned away.

"I am never sleeping again. It's one thing to know that he might be doing things to you but him doing things to me is a whole different tune." He started to walk upstairs and I heard in his thoughts that he was saying something about a Hoyt and Jessica dream.

I would have to ask about that little dream later.

I giggled as I entered the kitchen but quickly became serious as I felt the atmosphere shift. Eric was staring out the window again. He looked lost and I needed him to be strong.

"You can't let him win." I made my way over to him and he put his arms around me.

"He won't." Eric breathed in my scent.

"Eric, Russell walked in the sun and almost killed my brother tonight. He isn't playing fair and he knows our weak spots. He is taunting us and I'm scared. He has a plan and we don't even have a clue what it is yet." Eric let me go.

"Have you lost confidence in me?"

Eric searched my face and found his answer.

"Eric I…"

"Don't, I don't need an explanation. Russell may be stronger but I am smarter." His voice was empty but he was trying to believe in it.

"That's just it, you can't keep thinking that you can out smart him. Russell is stronger and he is a master at manipulation. We are pawns in his game and you need to stop being so stubborn about it. I haven't lost confidence in you but you may have lost confidence in yourself."

He became silent and I was slightly proud of myself. I sounded like one of those column readers like Dear Abby.

Eric took a deep breath and nodded.

"Russell has experience and he isn't working alone. If we are to defeat him we need more allies."

"We have Amelia, Tara, and Lafayette so the witch part is covered. We have more vampires, weres, and shifters." He shook his head.

"We need more, what about your fae family, the resistance part the witch spoke about?"

He sat down and pulled me over with him placing me on his lap.

"I don't trust the fae," I told him, "but I'll speak to Amelia about it." He kissed my forehead.

"I would not ask you to do this if it wasn't crucial."

"I know." I leaned in closer to him and I smiled as we both relaxed.

"Eric, what were you saying before, about Niall?" I asked remembering our conversation from before.

Eric tensed up, "He told me about us or what I think may be us."

"What do you mean?"

"My destiny would be great because of you," he paused for what seemed like an eternity, "soul mates."

My eyes widened and I stared at him for a while. Before I could say anything a knock erupted from the door.

"It's Pam." Eric told me as he got up and walked over to the door.

I sat there in silence until I shook myself out of the daze I was in.

"Master." Pam acknowledged Eric and I knew she was still scared Eric was pissed at her.

"Sookie you need to sign these." Pam held up the papers and walked into the kitchen setting them down on the table.

We sat in silence as she showed me where to sign my name.

After a couple of minutes I was on the last page and I quickly signed my name on the dotted line.

"Done." I exclaimed proudly but Eric and Pam were gone.

"Out here lover, you need to invite us in." Eric's voice rang from outside.

I went over to the door and smiled.

"Oh Pam wont you come in." Pam smirked and walked inside my house.

Eric blurred up to the door and smirked at me.

"Well?" Eric smiled.

"I just wanted to say we still have a lot to talk about for the whole soul mate thing but I'm not freaked out. I love you and if fate says were soul mates I guess I'm not surprised." His grin grew wider and he reached over a bit to try and kiss me.

"Come in." I whispered and he attacked my mouth with his.

"I love you." Eric said while he continued to kiss me.

"Excuse me I am still here." Pam said in her usual bored dry tone.

Eric glared at her and she quickly turned away. She went into the kitchen and gathered all of the papers. I nudged Eric and he sighed.

"Pamela, we need to talk." Eric walked up to Pam.

"I'll go check on Jason." I walked away leaving them to talk out their issues.

I slowly walked upstairs and knocked lightly on the guest room door.

"Jason." I called out his name.

No response.

"Jason, you okay?"

No response.

I felt my panic start to rise and I tried to listen in for his thoughts but none came. I opened the door and screamed at what I saw.

Jason was on the floor drained of all his color with a deep gash across his chest and neck. He had a stake sticking out of his chest and written in his blood on the walls was, "Should have signed the papers quicker."

"No, No!" I yelled as I fell to the ground and clutch to my brothers body.

He felt as cold as stone and he looked like death itself.

Eric was by my side in an instant and he took me out of the room and away from the body.

"No!" I screamed as I pushed Eric away but Pam caught me.

"Stop Sookie, stop!" Pam screamed at me as she ran me downstairs.

"Jason, Jason!" I called out my brother's name again hoping for him to respond but he never did.

I collapsed on the ground and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart clenched and it felt like my world was crumbling down around me.

"Sookie." I looked at the door and saw Bill.

He was covered in blood and his clothes were torn. His dark brown hair was in a messy clump on his head and he had blood tears running down his face.

"Come in." I whispered and I didn't even recognize my own voice.

It was no longer cheerful or happy, it was broken and empty.

He ran in, "We were ambushed by Russell's men and they took Jessica." I tried to look at Bill and comfort him but I couldn't.

My brother was dead and I was lost. I continued to sob until I heard Eric come down the stairs.

I looked up and met his eyes for any look of relief, any sign my brother was alive but there was none.

I collapsed into myself and I felt a pair of strong arms around me. They held me and along came warmth, love, and comfort.

"What is he doing here?" Eric growled as he noticed Bill.

"We were ambushed. They took Jessica and…"

"Eric cut him off, "You thought it would be smart to come here for protection." I felt Eric's annoyance and anger but I couldn't take it, not now.

"Don't fight." I mumbled.

"Russell will pay for what he has done." Eric promised.

It didn't matter. Russell could be killed but it didn't bring my brother back.

I was alone in the world. I had Eric but my family was gone. My only family was dead, Jason was gone.

The room became silent until the doors busted open and Amelia ran upstairs.

"Amelia." I forced myself up and followed her.

Eric, Pam, and Bill followed me closely as I pushed through my own self-pity to follow Amelia.

My brother's death room door was wide open and I fell to the ground as I saw his lifeless body on the ground.

"Sookie." Eric caught me before I could hit the ground.

Amelia stood before Jason's body and began to chant.

"Sanctus I loqui ad vos dii hunc a infernum. Un-iusticiis ad eum facta est, vivat, sacrificium erit." Her voice was dark and deep.

Her hair spiked up as the wind busted through the windows. She took a knife out of her pocket and cut her wrist. She poured blood on the floor and the wind got stronger.

I held onto Eric tightly as he shielded me from the wind.

The wind grew stronger until it stopped. I looked up at Amelia as she turned around.

"I needed to save your brother. You would have lost yourself." She fell to the ground.

I walked over to her body and I felt a pulse. I looked over to my brother and he shot up and stared to cough again.

"Jason!" I ran over to him and he hugged me tightly.

"Was I?"

"Dead, yes."

"Am I?"

"A vampire, no." I laughed as tears ran down my face.

"Amelia." I murmured.

I looked over to Pam, Bill, and Eric.

"I got her. She is too feisty to lose," Pam said as she walked over to Amelia and fed her blood.

"Thanks." I smiled at Pam and she shrugged.

Looks like someone has a bit of a crush.

I helped my brother up and he was a bit wobbly until he caught his balance.

"The house is safe now, for real. Please stay here for the night." He nodded.

"I'm just gunna take another shower first." He kissed me on the cheek and slowly limped away.

Eric walked away without saying a word leaving me with Pam, Amelia, and Bill.

"I can set up a room for you and Pam." I told Bill and he nodded.

"Thank you." Worry was strong in his face.

"Look into your bond, is Jessica still…"

"Alive, yes but she is afraid." He told me emptily.

"Russell came to you?" I asked.

"Yes, he ambushed us and sent his wolves as a distraction but something else happened. The smell of fae hit me and I restrained myself from it because I knew it was a trap but Jessica was still so young. She fell for it." A single red tear fell down his face, "I should have protected her better."

I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"This isn't your fault." I told him.

He held me until he tensed up and backed away from me.

"You smell like Eric." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we are together." He shook his head.

"No you smell different." He sniffed the air and his eyes widened in terror.

"He didn't." He whispered.

"Bill I'm sorry but Eric and I are…"

"Bonded, that son of a bitch." He growled as his fangs came out.

"Watch your tone around my bonded." Eric walked back into the room and signaled for Pam to leave the room.

She had been so silent I forgot she was there. She smirked at me as she picked up Amelia and walked away.

"How dare you manipulate her into a bond such as that!" Bill yelled.

"He didn't manipulate me into anything. I wanted it." I walked in front of Bill and dared him to say something else.

"You aren't thinking clearly he's gotten into your mind." Bill took my hand, "You said you didn't want either of us."

The pain in his face was very evident.

"I changed my mind."

His eyes were full of rage and his grip on my hand tightened.

"So that's it, you choose him. You hated him and now you can't wait to give it up to him." Bill yelled as I flinched at the intensity of his words.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Eric's fangs came down as he threatened Bill pulling me behind him.

"Do not forget your place Viking. You are a devious bastard." Bill looked back over at me, "You're not my Sookie anymore."

"Your right, I'm not _your _Sookie anymore. I'm Eric's." I paused, "You told me you would be happy with my choice if I chose Eric." Bill nodded.

"I lied." Bill walked passed me, "I will require a place to stay for the day but I will find another tomorrow." He left the room and Eric sighed.

"I really hate him."

"Ditto."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't be he's an asshole. Guess it just took me a while to see that." I laughed.

I gave him a kiss, "Besides I'm yours and your mine. That's all that matters to me. "I told him and he smiled.

"Let's go to bed." He quickly told me.

Before we walked down to Eric's cubby I had Eric help me put up a sun blocker on the windows so the asshole and Pam could have a place to rest for the day. Ii laughed as I realized how thrilled Pam would be to share a room with Bill.

Once we were done we made our way down to the cubby. Eric climbed into the bed and brought me down into the bed with him. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight my lover." He said as I closed my eyes and thought of everything that happened.

It seemed weird that Bill smelt fae right when Russell was attacking. How did he get his hands on another fairy?

That's when I realized what Russell was doing.

He wasn't stealing the fairies and killing them.

He was working with them.

**A/N: Please remember to review and give me ideas because like I said before you are all my muses. Also take a look at my other stories and help me set my goal for "Dust." Review! **


	8. Special Death

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay I've just been so busy lately with some work I needed to finish up. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. Please remember to review because your reviews are what inspire me to get the chapters out faster and better, so please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

I ran as fast as I could, the wind hitting my face in a cold fury. My tears stained my face and froze as the air of the night filled me. My agony washed over me as I stopped staring at the body of water before me.

I couldn't remember why I was running or how I got here but I knew I just had to get out of here.

"Eric!" I yelled as my voice echoed around me in a mocking tone.

The darkness around me seemed to grow and fear filled me as I tried to find away to escape.

"No need to fear." Voices whispered around me as I fell to the ground.

"Sookie." I looked up and saw Eric being held in place by Mab and Claudine.

Their faces were contorted into its true form.

The ugliness that replaced their masks of perfection stood out. Their teeth protruding, eyes glowing a deep, unnatural, blue. They smiled wickedly at me, while Eric held a blank expression.

Russell stepped out from the darkness and joined them. He pulled out a stake and smiled widely.

"Eye for an eye, my dear." He staked Eric and laughed loudly.

"No!" I screamed as my anguish filled me.

When I looked up I saw Russell slowly start to advance on me.

"Now your mine." I screamed as loud as I could while trying to back away from him.

"No need to fear, no need to fear, no need to fear…" The voices grew louder and louder until they were yelling at me.

The voices chanted over and over again as I disappeared into the darkness.

I shot up and clutched my heart as I tried to steady my breathing.

I looked over to my side and saw Eric dead for the day and I cried remembering the dream.

I lightly touched his face, knowing that I wouldn't wake him, and I soaked in his image as I realized he was safe and sound by my side.

The dream just felt so real, like it was more than a dream, like it was a warning.

I heard some subtle noises coming from upstairs and I heard the door to the cubby open. I looked up and saw my brother pop his head down.

"Hey Sook." His face changed from cheery to serious when he saw my tears.

He climbed down and jumped to the ground and made his way over to me.

"Eric will be mad if he knows you're down here." I tried to calm myself down and let out a shaky laugh as he raised his eyebrow at me.

My voice was thick and raspy and he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck him, come on." He picked me up out of the bed and we went upstairs together.

Amelia was at the table when we got upstairs and smiled at me as I sat down next to her.

Amelia was wearing an oversized t-shirt and her hair, for the first time, was in a messy clump on top of her head.

Jason looked tired and sluggish as he plopped down in the chair on the other side of me.

Amelia saved my brother and for that I would always be grateful. I also now knew I could trust her.

"Some night, huh." Amelia said, breaking the silence, while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah… Thanks again. If you didn't come I…"

"No thanks needed, it was something I just couldn't let happen."

"Well, I for one am glad that I'm not a worm buffet right now. That fucking Russell is a dead man." He paused, "Well, he's about to be a deader man." I laughed as my brother took a sip of his drink.

Amelia clapped her hands and looked over to me, "Well now that you know you can trust me, I was wondering if I could move in, for protection reasons of course." Amelia looked at me with a fake puppy dog face.

"Well, I do trust you but we don't have a whole lot of room here. Tara lives here and the guest room is usually always occupied." Amelia stood up and grabbed a note from the fridge.

"I thought you saw this, Tara left this for you." She handed me the note and Tara's handwriting filled the page.

Sook,

I'm gunna move in with Lafayette. Too much crazy shit has happened in that house, plus I think Lafayette really needs me. If you ever need me, I'm just a call away.

Love,

Tara

I sighed; I guess there was room for one more.

"Okay you can move in, but if you try anything funny you're out, got it?" Amelia squealed with delight and hugged me tightly.

"Also no spells that could cause any harm to the ones that I love."

"Oh you mean your vamp, yeah yeah no spells." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Well I'm gunna go get some more sleep. See you all tonight, especially you roomie." She winked at me as she ran upstairs.

"I'm going to regret that, I just know it." Jason laughed at me.

"That girl is just pure energy." Jason stretched and looked back over to me with a serious expression.

"Sook, why were you crying this morning?"

"Bad dream."

"But it looked like someone died."

"Someone did die last night." I retorted quickly and smirked at him.

"That doesn't count and you know what I mean."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"I dreamt Eric was killed, okay. He was killed by the fae and Russell and I couldn't stop them. It felt so real." I felt the tears start to fill my eyes and Jason came up to me and held me.

I felt like such a little kid. Here I was again, crying to my big brother like I used to when I was a little girl. Only this time he couldn't protect me and beat up the bullies who were calling me names. This time I was the one who had to keep him safe from the monsters who wanted me dead.

Yet here I was, crying like the little girl I was.

"Hey, don't cry. Listen Eric's a tough guy and won't go down without a fight."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about." I muttered.

"Did you recognize the fairies in your dream?"

"Yeah, one is a queen that tried to kill me and the other Eric killed." I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered Claudine.

"See, if one is dead then your dream can't be true."

"But it felt so real."

"But it wasn't. Don't get yourself worked up over it, it was just a dream." I nodded.

"I won't."

I still had a bad feeling about all of this but I would keep quiet for now.

I looked over to the clock and I still had a few hours until night.

"Hey, I'm gunna go back to sleep for a little bit." I told my brother and he nodded.

"Okay, just promise me you won't over think all of this." Which I will.

"I won't, I promise." Lie.

"Okay, get some rest." He gave me a quick hug and I headed down into the dark cubby.

I climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to Eric. I put my arms around him and leaned my body closer to his and breathed in his scent as I laid my head on his bare chest.

I felt myself start to drift off and when I opened my eyes I saw that Eric was up.

"How long have I been out." I asked as my voice was thick with sleep.

"Not long, I just rose." He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"I just want to stay here and not deal with any of that crazy stuff." He laughed.

"I concur." He paused, "I felt your panic earlier, but I could feel you were safe next to me. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked as he rolled over next to me.

"Just a bad dream, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sookie, if it troubles you…"

"Eric just leave it alone, please."

"Fine." He got up and started to get dressed.

I could feel he was slightly annoyed and angry.

I sighed as I got up and put my arms around him.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not."

"That was convincing." I told him sarcastically.

He didn't have any right to be mad at me. He had his secrets and God dammit I wanted mine.

"I'm not mad." He tried to calm himself.

"This bond is screwing with my head because I'm starting to get mad because you are mad."

I sat down and tried to calm my thoughts. One part of me was pissed while the other side was calm.

"I'm just trying to be there for you and…"

"I dreamt Russell and the fae killed you." Eric became silent.

I've lost so many people and to watch someone you love die right before you, dream or no dream, was scary.

"Why were the fae there?" Eric asked.

"I figured out last night that he isn't capturing them, they are working with him."

"How do you know?"

"They want me and Russell wants me. I figure that's reason enough."

Eric walked over to me and sat next to me.

Eric and I huge targets on us and if we messed up for just a second we were both dead.

"I won't let them get you." He promised as he took my head in between his and kissed it.

"But they know you're my weakness and I'm yours. If they used that…"

"Don't." Eric stood up and walked over to the ladder.

"Eric wait." He turned around and I stood up.

"Please stay." I begged.

If anything was to happen to us I didn't want to waste any time on fighting.

"Please."

He had to understand where I was coming from. I loved him and I just wanted to make sure he was safe.

Almost losing my brother made me realize how important it was to protect the ones you love and cherish the time you have with them.

Eric walked slowly over to me and took my hand.

"I just want you to feel comfortable telling me things like you did when I was under the spell."

"I know."

"And you need to trust me more."

"I do." He nodded and leaned into me and kissed me softly.

"We will make it through this."

"I know we will." I grabbed his shirt and took it off.

He did the same and he took in my body.

"What have you done to me my little fairy?"

"Nothing, my Viking." He laughed as he picked me up.

He placed me gently on the bed and placed kisses along my neck leading down my torso.

He removed my little pajama shorts I had on and placed kisses along my legs he placed one on my inner thigh which made me shiver with pleasure and want.

"Sookie." Jason yelled from upstairs and Eric stopped.

Damn Jason.

"Shall we ignore them?" Eric asked as his fangs were fully extended.

"No, I don't want Jase coming down here." Eric groaned and he got up.

"Another time." Eric kissed me and quickly put back on his shirt and I noticed his pants were just a bit tighter than before.

I giggled as he glared at me.

We climbed upstairs and Amelia and Jason were waiting for us.

"Welcome." Amelia said.

Amelia looked much better with her hair nice and neat and the color in her face was back.

Pam and Bill made their way over to us both looking miserable.

"If I ever have to share a room with him again, I'll just stake myself." Pam yelled while Bill rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, if we share a room together again, I'll stake you." Eric growled.

"Watch it Compton. So far you have disrespected both my bonded and child."

"And you have disrespected your King. Don't forget you place, Northman." Bill gave Eric a look that dared him to talk back but Eric remained silent.

I could feel Eric's rage and it was getting to me.

Bill was just pissed because I was with Eric.

"Don't forget your place, Bill." My hands started to glow and Bills eyes widened.

Pam smirked, and I could feel Eric's pride. Jason and Amelia both laughed while Bill just looked surprised and angry.

"You wouldn't." Bill scoffed.

"Try me."

"I have, remember." Bill laughed and I shot him with my light.

He flew back and I stopped before I could really hurt him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You may be Eric's king, but you are certainly not mine." I screamed.

Eric came up behind me and pulled me away.

"He isn't worth it." He whispered and he sent calm my way.

"Contain your bonded." Bill yelled as he got up.

"Fuck you." I yelled his way and Eric held me tighter.

"Sookie, don't let him get to you."

"Eric, how bout you show her what a bond is all about. Order her to be silent."

"No!" Eric yelled back.

"What?" I asked Eric.

He never told me this before.

"I command you as your king."

Eric stood still and I could feel regret and sorrow in the bond.

"I won't." Eric whispered.

"Do it or I will have you sentenced to the True Death!" Bill yelled.

I looked over to Eric and I could feel that he was searching for an answer in my eyes. I wouldn't have him be in trouble for this so I nodded, still not knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Sookie, I order you to be quiet." He commanded and I could feel a small tug telling me to be quiet.

It wasn't strong and I knew I could still speak, but it felt like if I did something bad would happen.

I looked back over to Eric but he would catch my gaze.

"See, he wanted to bond with you so he could manipulate you in every way possible. You fell for his tricks just like I knew you would and for that I am sorry for you." Bill spoke to me with pity and cockiness laced through it.

"What the fuck Eric, you don't have to listen to this little bitch." Eric still wouldn't look as my brother yelled at him.

"You may release her now." Bill said and I just wanted to punch that smug smile off of his face.

"Sookie you may talk." Eric spoke softly and that little tug of dread that I felt left me.

Pam and Amelia both stared at me with pity, while my brother looked just as pissed as me.

I was pissed at Eric for not telling me about this, but he didn't have any choice.

"Bill, I resend my invitation. I want you out of my house and out of my life. Find another place to hide, we will help you find Jessica but only because she is my friend. You and I are nothing, the Bill I loved is dead." I told him in a calm and menacing tone as he walked backwards out of my house.

"Sookie, don't. Please." Bill spoke quickly.

"Sorry." I slammed the door.

I never wanted this to happen between Bill and I but now I see it was the only way.

"Sookie." Eric tried to reach for my hand but I shook him away.

"Not now." I walked passed him and ran upstairs.

I slammed my door and walked over to my bed.

I didn't want to be mad at Eric, I mean I did give him permission, but this was all too hard to ignore. He should have told me this about the bond and not kept it a secret.

I wasn't sure if this bond was a good idea or not. We rushed into it and I see that now but it was in the heat of the moment and I do like the closeness we have. But this, this was a different story. I didn't know how to feel but I knew we would work through this.

I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes trying to sleep and escape all of this.

"Sookie." Eric's voice rang through the room.

"Come in." Eric walked in and shut the door behind him softly.

"I wanted to give you space but I do not want you to over think this."

"Over think, you have power over me I didn't know about until now. How am I not supposed to over think all of this?"

"Sookie I didn't tell you because I thought I would never have to use it against you."

"Eric, I'm not mad. I let you do it but I just wish you told me. If we are going to make this work we both have to be honest with each other."

"I understand." He told me and I smiled softly at him.

"Come here." He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you and I'm sorry I ever let Bill stay here."

"If he wasn't my king, he would be dead by now."

"What stopped you before?" I asked casually as I ran my hand up and down his arm.

"You. I knew if I killed him it would have hurt you."

"Thanks, but right now I kind of wished you killed him."

"Ditto." I laughed and we sat there in silence until Eric got up.

"Come, we must discuss the Russell problem."

I got up and we walked out of the room together.

As we reached the foot of the stairs I heard a faint knock at the door.

I tried to listen in for thoughts but it was a void.

Jason went over to the door and opened it.

There in a bloody mess stood Jessica. Her hair was in tangles, blood drenched her body, and she had silver chains and stakes sticking out of her body.

"Russell says hi." And with that she collapsed on the ground.

**A/N: Please remember to review and tell me what you think. What's Russell's plan? Are the fairies really working with him? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**


	9. Colorblind

**A/N: Hey everyone! So again so sorry for the delay but I promise I will try to update every story at least once a week now. I have just been really busy and everything has been a little bit hectic but I promise I will continue all of my stories. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"No, no, no…" Jason mumbled as he frantically tried to get Jessica into the house.

Her body wouldn't move past the threshold and I realized what was happening.

"You're invited in my house Jess." Jason dragged her body along the carpet and blood smeared against the floor.

When I looked at it I got flashbacks of Gran's lifeless body on the kitchen floor. The blood pooling around her as her blank stare mocked me from where I stood. I shook myself out of the past and jumped back into the present.

"Is she dead?" Jason asked as he tried to smear away some of the blood on Jessica's face.

"No, but she's dying. She needs blood." Jason frantically reached for his sleeve and pulled it up.

He put his wrist to Jessica's mouth but she had no response.

"She's too weak to feed." Eric stated as he overlooked her body.

"Sook, I can't let her die." Jason cried and I knew that this was something much more important to him.

"Jason you have to realize that Jess won't have the same control she had before, trust me. I can't take that risk with you." I told him.

"You did it for Bill and I'm sure you did it for Eric and if not you would." He was right.

I took the risk because I loved someone and I wanted to save their life overlooking my own safety.

When Bill was close to death I saved him, even though I now know he wasn't even worth it.

When Eric has been burnt to a crisp, I saved him knowing the same thing could happen.

Jason and I were the same in one thing, love.

He loved her and I knew he would do anything for her.

"Eric, can you bite Jason's wrist so he can help Jess?"

"Sookie, I don't know if that's…"

"Eric I did it for you, please."

He sighed and walked over to Jason and bit his wrist.

Jason shoved it into Jessica's mouth and she sucked greedily out of it.

"Keep an eye on her so she doesn't lose control." I told Eric and he nodded.

"Amelia, is there any way you can put a ward around the house?" I asked her as Jason tended to Jessica.

"Like a protection thing, yeah."

"Do it now, we are gunna need all the help we can get." She nodded and Pam followed her.

Pam stopped at the entrance of the living room and turned back to me.

"She'll be alright?" She pointed to Jessica and I could already see her looking better.

"Yeah." I told her and she nodded and walked away.

I knew Pam had a soft spot for Jess, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"That's enough." Eric said as he pushed Jessica away.

Jess sat there still, not moving, like a statue and looked around at her surroundings. Her small whimpers grew louder with each second and soon she crumpled on the floor in a sobbing mess.

"Oh God, Russell…he…no….oh God" She cried on the floor and Jason soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"You're safe." He took her into his arms and held her.

She cried in his arms until she looked up at me.

"Sook, she has them."

"Who?" I asked.

"Lafayette and Tara."

No, why would he want them?

"Why, they're innocent." It didn't make sense why he would need them.

Maybe as leverage for me, but why would he use them specifically?

"No one is innocent, not in my game," she paused, "that's what he said to me."

Silence filled the air and I felt Eric's eyes on me waiting for my response.

"He said something about a Talbot." Jessica said lowly and I gasped in shock.

"He's not using them against me." I said lowly.

"The sun of a bitch is using them to get Talbot back." Eric growled.

"Or at least talk to him." I said.

Lafayette was a powerful medium and Tara has done some witchcraft but he couldn't bring someone back from the dead, and besides how did he know about Lafayette?

"How did he know?" I asked Eric.

"He's got friends in very different places, or should I say he has spies."

"Eric they can't bring someone back from the dead."

"From death, yes, from the True Death, I'm not sure. I have never heard of such a thing but it may be possible if he has enough information on it." Eric's voice was cool and collective but I could feel that on the inside he was angry.

"He's going to kill them." I whispered.

"Why is he doing all of this, what the fuck did you do to the guy?" Jason asked Eric.

"I killed his lover." Eric's voice was so nonchalant it sounded like he was talking about the weather.

"He basically pissed off a vampire twice his age and just as crazy and didn't kill him." Pam said as she walked back into the room.

"I couldn't let him find happiness." Eric whispered.

"Where, in Heaven? You don't honestly believe that do you?" Pam asked him.

"Godric told me…"

"Godric's dead and even if there was a Heaven and a Hell, I'm sure the little fucker would burn for all the shit he's done." I felt Eric's anger start to peak and I wanted to warn Pam but I couldn't.

"That is enough Pamela!" Eric yelled.

"The ward's up." Amelia said cheerily as she entered the room and became somber as she looked around the room.

"Eric, Russell is out there and you have to know Godric won't be there to save us if he gets the upper hand. We all need to be level headed here." Pam said calmly.

She was trying to reason with him but it was only making it worse.

"Eric, she's trying to help." I told him and grabbed his hand and tried to send calm over to him.

He seemed to relax a little but I knew it wouldn't help totally.

"Pam leave the room." He said lowly and she took the hint.

She left and Amelia followed her closely behind.

"Jessica do you remember where he took you at all?" I asked her as she stood up with Jason's help.

"No, I don't remember much of anything besides the torture." Her voice was low and broken and my heart went to her.

Anyone that survived a Russell torture was a strong person and I hope to never join that group.

"How about you go upstairs and rest, you deserve it." I told her.

"I will but where is Bill?" Jason coughed and put an arm around Jessica.

"Hate to break it to you Jess, but your Maker is a douche." Jess looked up at him and then back again to me.

"What happened?"

"He said some not so nice things to me and threatened Eric. I don't want to get into it." Jess looked at me with wide eyes.

"So what, you just kicked him out?"

"Jess he couldn't stay here."

"Sookie I'm sorry he pissed you off but you set him out there with a maniac on the loose, one that just got done torturing me!" She started to raise her voice and Eric stood in front of me.

"Watch your tone." He warned her.

"My Maker is at risk, how am I supposed to react?"

"Dignified, not like a spoiled little child." Eric told her and she laughed.

"You're the one disrespecting your king." Eric snapped and pushed up her up against the wall.

"He is not my king, he does wear a crown and lives in a big house and sits on a chair living the life of a king, but he is not a king. Do not misunderstand that and know your place. I could crush you faster than you can say your name and if you ever think of disrespecting my bonded in her home again I will crush you." He let her go and she walked back over to Jason.

"Jess just go upstairs." I told her and she nodded.

"Fine, but if Bill…"

"You will sense it." She nodded and left the room.

"Eric you didn't have to do that." I said to him once they left the room.

"You are my bonded."

"Eric we will make it through this." I told him.

"Sookie I have to tell you something." He said quickly and quietly.

"What?"

"Before you woke up this morning I got a call from someone I know, someone who is part of the Authority." I knew very little of the Authority, all the vampire politics got confusing after a while.

"Well?"

"They know about Russell and to say the least they know about you." I gasped.

Even with the little I knew I still knew that if the Authority knew about me this was bad, this was very bad.

"How?"

"Nan, maybe other spies, I'm not certain but I know they want to investigate this but with the Russell thing happening to I don't know how to balance it all."

"Are they coming?" I asked.

"Yes, soon but Nora is trying to postpone them and to give us extra time in ending Russell. If Russell is dead we can focus on how to make sure they don't focus on you. It may be the distraction we need." He said.

"Whose Nora?" I asked.

"My sister, I suppose. She was Godric's other child and she can help us, well to the best of her ability."

"Shit." I sat down and tried to take deep breaths.

This was all happening to fast and I felt like everything was crashing down around me.

We had to deal with Russell and now the Authority; this was becoming to be too much.

"What are we going to do?" I said as I started to break down.

Eric kneeled in front of me and took my hands.

"I promise to keep you safe and I won't let anything happen to you. I just got you and I won't let anyone take you away from me." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

As we sat there in the silence of the full house I heard a loud thump from outside and I jumped as the sound caught me by surprise.

"What was that?" I asked.

Eric got up and walked over to the window and quickly shut it.

"Eric, what?" He didn't answer me so I pushed past him.

When I looked out the window I almost collapsed at the sight.

There hanging from the tree was Tara's bloody body. Her body was bitten and scratched up everywhere. Her dark skin looked almost ghostly pale as the blood drained from her body slowly. Her eyes lay unseeing as they fixated on me.

"Oh God, Tara!" I screamed as I ran away and ran to the door.

"Sookie no!" Eric yelled as I left the house.

I ran to her body but I soon felt a small pinch.

I gasped as I couldn't move and I fell to the ground. Everything started to become dark around me and I heard sounds of struggle coming from Eric and I knew he must have followed me.

I left the protection of the house and the wards and now here I was, lying defenseless against whatever just got me. I fell for the trap.

I tried to keep my eyes open but as each second ticked away I found I couldn't.

The last sight I got was of a familiar man standing over me, smiling.

"Hello sweetheart." His fangs glistened in the moonlight as I started to lose consciousness.

I felt him pick me up and started to laugh as Eric's growls grew louder.

Russell got us.

**A/N: Cliffhanger and I promise I won't make you guys wait that long ;) Please review!**


	10. Fire

**A/N: Hey guys! So I am in the process of updating all the stories and I already have the next chapter for this story written down so you won't have to wait long! So half of this chapter is in Amelia's point of view and the next one will be in Amelia's point of view as well so just giving everyone a heads up. Hope you like the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

The thick smell of musk and mold filled my nose as I felt a light trickle of water hit my face. My head pounded as I slowly opened my eyes and was met with startling revelations.

I looked around the dungeon like area and saw Eric chained to the wall, with smoke rising from his skin.

"Eric." I called for him softly and I saw him start to stir.

I tried to move but I realized I was also chained to a wall but the silver surrounding me wasn't burning.

"Sookie, are you okay?" His voice sounded weak and he looked paler than usual.

I saw him try to move but grimaced with pain as the chains burned him.

"I'm fine." I tried to remember what happened last night but everything was fuzzy.

I looked around the room and tried to look for a way out, but the only door in the room was across from us and the doors look like they were made of silver like they were in Russell's house.

"What happened last night?" I asked Eric, who looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"Russell killed your friend and lured you out. He was waiting for me to come after you and had a witch with him. She bewitched the house and me." His voice was full of annoyance and anger.

"No…no." I pulled against the restraints and tried to free myself but they were too tight against me.

Russell got want he wanted; he had us right in his hands. Russell would kill us and everything we did would be for nothing.

I broke down in tears as the frustration and grief got to me. Tara was dead because of me and anyone who would try to save Eric and I would die as well.

I started to feel calm being pushed my way and I knew Eric was using his part of the bond to let me feel comfort but right now it was juts pissing me off.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him and I could feel his anger building up along with mine and in the end I didn't know whose anger was whose.

"What do you want me to do? We're stuck here and I don't want your emotions to get to you."

"I'm human and I'm scared, frustrated, sad, and angry. If I want to feel those emotions I goddamn will!" I screamed.

"You're not human!" I flinched at the intensity of his voice and I could feel his cold icy stare linger on me. "And it's your _emotions_ that got us here."

I looked away from him and tried to hold myself together but I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes.

As my sobs grew louder, Eric sighed.

"Please don't cry." His voice was low and pleading and I could feel the comfort he was trying to send me.

"No, you're right this is my fault. If I didn't let my stupid emotions get to me we would be here right now."

"Don't blame yourself. I was a fool to think we could just wait it out in your house. He would have gotten to us some way."

"But I made it easier for him."

"No he played on your emotions, your _human _emotions. She was your friend and it was a normal response to such a tragedy. I was wrong to think that someone, like you, could have just turned that emotional part of you off. You have such a caring heart and I should have set a plan to make sure something like that didn't happen."

"It was a mistake." I mumbled as I took a deep breath.

I took another look around the room and I could feel the sense of dread creeping up on me.

"Do you think he will kill us?"

"Eventually, but he will play with us first. This is why we need to get out of here." He looked around the room and cursed.

"What?"

"Its day and I'm too weak to stay awake. The doors lead outside and unless you have a fairy near you, I won't be able to leave until night." He closed his eyes and tried to move but yelled in pain as the chains sizzled on his skin.

"Stop!" I yelled as he finally gave up.

"Can you use your powers and zap my chains?" He asked.

"Maybe." I focused on my inner power and closed my eyes.

I saw the light manifesting in my head and it filled me up with warmth.

As I felt my body warm up a burning hit my wrists and ankles. The burning grew and I cried out in pain.

"Sookie!" The burning grew until I stopped and it slowly started to dim down.

"Sookie, Sookie look at me!" Eric pleaded and I raised my head slightly as I looked at him.

I felt drained and my head pounded.

Eric sniffed the air and cursed in a language I didn't know.

"What's happening?"

"The chains are drenched in lemon juice. When you used your fae powers it activated the fae part of you. Lemon juice is deadly to fae." He told me.

"Well that sucks." I whispered.

I felt tired and I wanted to pass out but I was afraid of what I would wake up to.

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait and rest, we need to gather out strength." As he said that droplets of blood fell from his nose.

"We will pull through this." I told him and smiled softly at him.

"Sookie," he said gently, "I need you to know that no matter what, when it came to you, I don't regret any of it. I love you and you are the only person who has ever had my heart like you do."

"I love you but this isn't goodbye, it can't be." I whispered.

"Let's hope you're right." He shut his eyes and I could tell he was losing his battle to stay awake and so was I.

"Rest and whatever we wake up to we will beat it." I felt his side of the bond go dead and it left me feeling a little empty inside.

I shut my eyes and tried to relax, whatever Russell had in store for us we were about to see what it was.

….

"Wakey, wakey." Cold water was splashed on me and I gasped in shock.

When I opened my eyes I saw Russell standing there smiling at me.

I tried to desperately move and he laughed at my struggle.

"Well Miss Stackhouse it has been awhile and you have certainly kept busy. I knew your relations with Mr. Compton were limited but to jump so quickly into bed with this one," he pointed at Eric who looked enraged as Russell continued to talk, "what would your dear old Grandmother think?"

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

If I was going to die I would go down fighting.

"And that language tsk, tsk. You know in some cultures they cut people's tongues out for saying such words." He ran up to me and squeezed my cheeks in his hands. "Maybe we should explore those cultures."

"Get away from her!" Eric yelled.

Russell smiled at me and released me.

"That will be saved for later, maybe as a parting gift." His voice was dark and low and it terrified me all the more.

"You don't want her. I killed Talbot, she's an innocent party." Eric tried to reason with Russell but he had a better chance reasoning with the devil himself.

"Don't you see no one is innocent in this game. It's life not fucking _Clue_." Russell laughed as he paced around the room.

"You have me, now let the girl go." Eric's voice became calm and collective.

I could feel his fear and anger in the bond but he showed no trace of it in his face.

"You still don't get it do you?" I knew you were stupid but not this stupid. What do you think my plan is Northman?"

"You want revenge so I assume you want me dead."

"Wrong, on the contrary I want you alive. I want you to feel everything I feel and you taught me a lesson in that department. You showed me revenge is not something you can get by killing the person but by taking what is most important to them. An eye for an eye." The gears in my head started to move when he said this.

Russell had been watching us from the beginning. He knew about us, the blood bond, he knew everything about our relationship. He wasn't waiting to attack us but was waiting for the right time where we would both be so caught up in each other that we wouldn't see the obvious reason for him being here right now.

He didn't want Eric dead, he wanted me dead.

"No!" Eric growled and tried to move but the chains held him back.

"Yes, you killed my reason for existing," he took a silver pole and put it up against Eric's cheek leaving a burn mark, "now I take yours."

Eric growled at him and then looked over at me. His eyes held grief and desperation but I just smiled softly at him.

"I was planning on killing your prodigy but then I heard about your relationship _and _the blood bond and it was too perfect to pass. Such love, it reminds me of my own. Ironic this twist of fate, don't you think?" he started to laugh and Eric's growl was almost animal like.

"I swear if you touch her…"

"You'll what, growl at me?" He scoffed. "You got lucky when you killed Talbot but this, this isn't luck its experience." He turned to me and smiled.

"You have quite the track record my dear; it was almost too easy to have the fae as my allies. They seem to want you dead more than I do." He walked over to the door and knocked lightly on it.

The door opened and I saw Eric grow rigid.

"Might want to hold your breath." Russell whispered to him.

A man and a woman entered the room and they both had a goblin like look to them. They had sharp white teeth, ghostly blue eyes, and pointy ears. They looked like monsters but I knew they were worse, they were fae.

"That's her?" The man said and the detest in his voice was strong.

"She looks weak." The woman said as she examined my body.

"Oh no, she is quite strong for a human." Russell said.

"But she's fae." They both said in union.

"Only part. You're queen wants her dead and part of our deal entails that you two get to have a little fun with her before I kill her. Do not kill her, juts break her." His fangs came out as he smiled at me.

I tried to move but the chains were to tight.

"Easy." The male said as he got closer to me.

"You are going to wish you were dead, you little hybrid bitch." The female licked my cheek and went over to a bag on the table.

"Let's pick out our tools brother."

"Let's."

As they sauntered over to the table and searched through there bag I looked over to Eric. I saw and could feel the fear coursing through him.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was broken as blood tears fell down his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself, I love you." I wanted him to know I meant it so I filled out bond up with love and his cries grew worse.

I never saw Eric so broken, not since Godric and the sadness put tears in my eyes.

If this was our last moment I need to remember all the feelings we shared, the memories, and the love.

A soft smiled filled my lips but it soon faded as the two fae came up to me.

"Time to play, little fae." They both said in union as the first knife sliced across my skin.

….

**APOV**

"No!" My body jumped forward as my heart pounded.

I looked around the room and I saw Pam next to me dead for the day.

The sun would set soon and I could share with her my nightmare from last night.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I got out of the bed.

I couldn't help but shake the bad feeling off of me as I walked out of the room to Sookie's.

As I passed by the stairs I realized the door downstairs was wide open.

I slowly walked downstairs and centered myself. As soon as I took a deep breath the pictures flowed into my mind.

I saw Sookie and Eric being ambushed by Russell and being taken. They had a witch to bewitch us all in the house and Eric so it would be easy for Russell to get in and out quickly without any setbacks.

When I looked outside I saw Tara's body tangling from the tree, colorless and pale from the loss of blood.

"Oh God!" I ran to her body and swiped my hand through the air in a cutting motion.

The rope snapped under my gaze and her body fell into the puddle of blood that collected from over the night.

I looked over her body and I realized we would have to wait to do something about her body. I stood up and concentrated on her body.

I started to chant an earth incantation and her body descended into the ground.

"I promise I will come back for you." I turned and ran back to the house.

The sun finally set and everyone needed to wake up now.

When I entered the house I heard a banging coming from Eric's dresser/hidey hole.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" I heard Jason yell.

I opened the dresser and he fell out.

"Thanks." He got up and dusted himself off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the witch mind pushed me into this thing and I couldn't get out. Everyone else was like in some kind of trance."

"It's what we witches do best."

I listened throughout the house and I could tell Pam and Jess must still be under that witch's influence.

"Go find Jessica; I'll be there in a second."

I ran upstairs and went into the room Pam was in.

Like I suspected Pam was still asleep and I put my hand in front of me, "Awake."

Her body shot up, "Eric's in trouble." She told me as she jumped up and started to get dressed.

"I'll get Jess."

I ran out of the room and ran to where I heard Jason yelling Jessica's name.

"Jess wake up!" He yelled as he shook her.

"Awake." Once I said the words she shot up like Pam did.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sookie and Eric got captured by Russell. Get dressed." I ran out of the room and I saw Pam on the phone.

"Get your men and get your shit together right now!" She yelled into the phone and the crushed it once she was done.

"We need a plan." I told her calmly.

This was no time to lose control and overreact.

"No shit." She started to walk away.

"Stop we need to think this through."

"Eric may not have that kind of time and I won't lose him." I sighed as I held my hand up.

Pam froze and I could tell she was annoyed that I was using my powers on her.

I walked in front of her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"You won't." I kissed her softly and released her from my power.

"Russell is crazy and he wants Eric dead."

"I won't let that happen." I walked away and walked into Sookie's room.

I sat on her bed and tried to concentrate on Sookie and Eric.

I felt my body life off of the bed as I relaxed and thought of them. Soon more images filled my head.

I saw Sookie chained to a wall with gashes and cuts all over her body. She looked pale and her face was contorted in pain and agony. She looked close to death and it scared me.

I saw two fae and Russell laughing over her body as Eric screamed at them. I saw the blood tears stain his cheeks and I knew he was broken.

Sookie wasn't dead yet, but she would be soon.

I gasped as my body fell and I ran out of the room.

"Jason!" I yelled and Jason came up to me.

"What?"

"Do you still have good aim with a gun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take down a fae with an iron bullet by hitting dead in the center of the heart or brain?"

"Maybe I've never tried."

"I need your help."

**A/N: Please review and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days! Review!**


	11. Us

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long; I've been swamped with work. I'll be updating my stories all week long so keep an eye out for them. This chapter is in Amelia's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"What are you two doing?" Pam asked as she saw Jason and I heading for the door.

"You're right Pam, we don't have time to think things through but Jason has training with weapons and vampires, and I can take care of myself. You and Jess would get in the way. I'm so sorry." Her face was full of confusion as I turned away from her.

"What?" I ignored her as Jason and I left the house.

Pam tried to follow us but she hit an invisible barrier. She put her hands in front of her and she tried once again to leave the house but couldn't.

"What did you do Amelia?"

"I put a spell on the house so you and Jess couldn't leave. You both would have gotten yourself killed."

"So you instead choose a human to help save my Maker?" Her tone was mocking and her eyes held the rage that I knew was coursing through her.

"I know what I am doing, trust me."

"I've had a bad track record trusting witches; in fact the other time involved Eric as well."

"I'm sorry Pam." I grabbed Jason's hand and the last thing I saw on Pam's face was the hurt that she felt.

When I opened my eyes we were in front of the building that I knew contained Sookie and Eric inside. I could feel the pain in misery radiating off of the building and it truly did scare me.

I grabbed Jason and pulled him around to face me.

"Jason listen to me, this is no joke. This isn't some half-wit training program at a religious camp, this is Russell fucking Edington. He will rip all your inside out just so you can see them before you die and right now he has your sister." His eyes widened and he became serious.

"They've got Sookie, my Sookie." I nodded and he cursed.

"Your life is in great danger and I don't need you getting ahead of yourself. I brought you because you have training with this stuff, plus he has fairies in there and if Jess and Pam got a whiff of them they would have gone crazy." I closed my eyes and thought of the gun for Jason to use and it appeared in my hands.

I handed him the gun that contained iron bullets and folded his hand around it.

"Don't get trigger happy. Go in there and when you see a male and a female who look kind of like goblins shoot them directly in the head or the heart, or both. Do not go after Russell I have him covered. Do not do anything stupid, once I have Russell unchain Sookie and Eric, do you understand me?" He nodded, "Don't make me regret this."

I turned to the door and put my hand son the door to see what was happening inside.

Images flowed through my head, some of Sookie being tortured, her body cold and unmoving as blood pooled around her. The others of Eric crying blood tears and then becoming still and numb as the silver chains burned his skin. He looked broken, defeated, and he looked insane.

Shit, we might be too late.

Screw this I won't go down without a fight.

As Russell burned Eric, Eric made no cry of pain.

"Well this isn't any fun anymore, time for the grand finale." He smiled as he patted Eric's head and walked over to Sookie.

I saw the two fae in the corner fucking each other and it disgusted me, at least Jason would have a clean shot.

I kicked down the door and Russell turned to me and let out a growl.

"Well this just got fun again."

"Not for you." I smiled at him.

Jason walked up behind me and aimed for the fae and shot.

The first shot went clear through the male fae's head and the other wounded the girl.

"You fucking insect." She ran to him but he shot again, cold and stern

"Who's the fucking insect, you mother fucker!" He screamed.

"Well looks like the Stackhouse family has a little flare after all. Too bad no one else will know, you were a fool to come here." Russell advanced on us but I put my hand up and he froze.

"You know for someone who knows all about history should know it always repeats itself. While you were gone we had a little visit from a woman by the name of Antonia Gavilan de Logrono, ring any bells. Well let's just say she was a relative of mine and I inherited some of her powers. She may have been the most powerful witch but I am the second. Lesson one don't fuck with a witch!" I yelled at him before I started my chanting.

I could feel his panic and he was very strong willed, but in the end my will was stronger. He tried fighting against my power but I could start to feel his will slipping into my hands. The power that I felt coursing through me was unexplainable.

I got closer to him and put my hand on his head, "You lose." I whispered to him.

He kneeled before me and bowed his head; this wasn't even close to being over.

"Jason unchain Sookie." I told him and then I turned back to Russell.

"You will unchain Eric and you will feel ever burn that hits your skin." I told him and he followed my orders.

As he unchained Eric, Eric started to growl. I could feel the animal in Eric starting to take over and once Eric was free he pushed Russell to the ground.

"You bastard!" He started to punch Russell into a bloody pulp and each time Eric hit him the wound just healed.

"No!" He screamed as he punched harder and smashed his face and body to the ground in many different ways.

The pure look of madness crept upon his face and there was no sign of the man Sookie fell in love with and if Eric was lost then Russell would win.

He let out a great roar and grabbed a wooden stake that was left on the ground and plunged it into Russell's heart.

His blood flew everywhere and I shielded myself from the debris of it. When I opened my eyes I saw Eric drenched in Russell's blood as he stood there breathing heavily. He looked like a true monster and I needed to get him back to save Sookie before it was too late.

"Eric." When I tried to get closer to him, he attacked me.

He pinned me to the wall and growled in my face. He bent my neck and went in for the bite.

"Stop Eric, it's me." He froze at my neck and I could feel his cool breath against my neck.

"She's still alive Eric, but you need to snap out of it and help her before she dies. Don't let him win, don't lose what Sookie fell in love with." I whispered to him.

He slowly let me go and backed away from me.

Blood dripped from his body and he looked around him slowly starting to come back. He wiped the blood off of his face and looked at his hand.

"Sookie." He whispered as he ran to her and lightly pushed Jason away.

"I didn't feel a pulse." Jason told me as tears fell down his face.

"She's still alive, I can feel her spirit but it is fading away." I stated quickly as I watched Eric give her his blood.

"What did the fucker do to them?"

He could see the broken look on Eric's face and he could see the torture that was placed upon Sookie.

"He broke them."

"Help!" I heard someone yell and the voice was familiar.

"Lafayette?" Jason ran over to where he was hearing a man's voice from and pulled a curtain off of the wall.

Lafayette sat there, chained up, as he tugged at his restraints.

"Jason get me the fuck out of here!" Jason took his gun and shot at the chains.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"They kept me here to do spells for them and I think they glamoured me." Jason helped him up.

"You were the cloaked witch?"

"I guess where is Tara? She was here with me before." He looked around the room and then they both looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry but she's dead." I mumbled.

"What?" They both said as grief filled their voices.

"Where is her body?" Lafayette asked.

"I buried her for now."

"What else happened?" His voice was full of shock and numbness.

"You helped Russell get Sookie and Eric." I said lowly.

"No, oh God!" He pushed past me but stopped when he saw Eric cradling Sookie.

"Eric, Pam and Jess are waiting at the house. You can go there." I told him.

"No, I can't…. we will go somewhere else." He picked up Sookie and vanished.

I looked around at the carnage around us and shuddered at the thought of all of this. Hopefully this would never happen again, and hopefully Sookie and Eric will find their way back to us.

I went over to Jason and Lafayette and grabbed their hands and thought of the house. When I opened my eyes we were in the lawn outside of the house and Jason and Lafayette walked ahead of me.

I stopped as I saw Pam waiting at the door frame. She let Jason and Lafayette pass but growled as I got closer to her.

"Where is he?" She demanded as I kept my distance from her.

"He's alive, well close to it. He's a little broken but time will heal him and Sookie."

"The fuck it will. I don't give a damn about Sookie but what you did tonight put my Maker in danger."

"Oh screw you; I just saved your Maker's ass. You would have died, they had fae in there and you wouldn't have been able to contain yourself." I glared at her as I got closer to her.

"You don't know that, you don't fucking know me you cunt! You are just a witch I screwed, and now that I think about it I regret even doing that." She scoffed at me.

"Don't you dare say that! You know I was right and everything worked out and this is how you say thank you? You are just a cold bitch and what I thought was all an act I can now see is what time has done to you. You might not age but your soul has grown rotten and that terrifies you." I walked inside the house and walked past her.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me around and toward her as she kissed me hard on the lips. Her rage, passion, and lust were meshing into one as she released me.

"Fuck you." She whispered as she walked away from me.

I stood there and Lafayette slowly came up to me and I sighed.

I led him outside, with words unspoken, and led him to the spot where I buried Tara's body.

I began to chant but he stopped me, "I can't see her like that, too much death surrounds me." He slowly broke down and fell to the ground.

As he sat there crying, I fell to his other side and put my arm around him and leaned into him.

"She didn't deserve this life. She was meant for so much better." He cried.

"Sometimes we weren't meant for this world, and where ever Tara is now I know she has found peace." I told him.

He grew silent and looked around him, "I can't even see her."

"Maybe that's because she moved on."

"I hope so." He got up and I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the house together.

As I looked up at the sky my thoughts went back to Sookie and Eric.

….

Days have gone by and no one has heard from Sookie or Eric. The only comfort we had was that Pam could still feel Eric and I could still track them.

I didn't spy on them because after all they went through they deserved time alone. I could even begin to fathom the thoughts and feelings going through them right now. They were almost killed by a madman, or at least Sookie was almost killed, and Eric was forced to watch. The emotional damage alone could kill someone.

I sat on Sookie's bed and looked around the room and smiled at my work as I tried to forget about the ordeal we faced a couple nights ago.

I had cleaned her room for her return; in fact I cleaned the whole house for her return. It kept me busy and my mind busy.

Jason and Jess had left the night before. Jessica was in a panic because Bill was missing and she couldn't find him and the only person who might have known where he was, was dead now.

Lafayette took up double shifts at Merlottes to keep busy, while Pam ran Fangtasia while Eric was away.

Tonight was the same as the others as I sat there alone in the silence of the house.

Suddenly a gentle tapping rang from the door and as the door slowly opened Eric walked in.

He was still paler than usual and his eyes seemed to have a crimson circle around them. He face still held one of a broken expression but he looked more like himself than he did the other night.

"We need to talk."

"Is she okay." I asked right away.

"Physically yes mentally no." His voice seemed to fade with each word until it became a whisper.

"How so?"

"She won't talk, she just cries. She has nightmares and when she is not screaming or crying she just lays there emotionless. She won't eat and she is afraid to go to sleep. She has said a few words since that night, but not many. It scares me how lost she is." He whispered.

"How was she today?"

"She gets a little better every day but her recovery is slow."

"It will take time." I told him.

He looked across the room and I saw a single red tear fall down his face. All the walls he has built in all of his years were down now and I could see the true man that he was, the one that truly loved Sookie, the one that Sookie truly loved.

"It is my fault this happened to her. If I lost her that night I fear that I might have turned into Russell. I came here to say thank you to you and Jason. I am forever grateful to you both."

"Don't mention it; maybe if you brought her here she could heal better?"

"No, she is too fragile. I only left now because she is asleep and I can feel her calm through the bond. I must go." He turned to leave.

"She will get better."

"I will spend the rest of my days making sure that happens." And with that he vanished.

When I was sure he was gone I let the tears that I was holding back fall freely down my face.

As I looked around the room I broke down even more and fell to the ground and started to cry harder.

I couldn't be strong anymore, not with everything that has happened.

I remembered my spell book on the nightstand and I got up and grabbed it. Maybe I could help Sookie after all.

"That's not a good idea." I gasped as I turned to see Lafayette standing there.

"What's the point of having all this power that can kill someone and we can't even use it to heal someone?" I cried to him.

"Because the type of wounds that Sook has are wounds that can't be fixed with magic but with time and time alone." I dropped the book as Lafayette came up to me and held me.

"I'm scared for her." I muttered to him through my sobs.

"Me too."

**A/N: Please review! **


	12. Aurora

**A/N: Wow I am so sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been very busy with a lot of things but know that I have not forgotten about my stories and I will continue to update all of them. Sorry again and I hope you are all still there and please if you could leave a review giving me your support that would be great. Thanks! PS: this chapter will be in Sookie's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

The window was surrounded by dust from lack of cleaning and I ran my fingers across the surface of it, feeling the coldness from outside hitting my fingers lightly. I shivered lightly as the coldness ran through my body as I sat there staring outside.

The trees seemed to cast shadows of darkness as they stood there tall with the top of each tree connecting to the other making an almost tunnel like appearance. The darkness grew lighter and lighter in the tunnel and I knew that the sun would be up soon and I felt the panic in me rise as I realized Eric was still not back.

I closed my eyes and reached into our bond and I knew he was close by. I sat still as I heard the door open and close gently. I felt Eric come by my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him away and I could feel the hurt in him.

"The sun will be up soon." He stated and I nodded.

He sighed and I wish I could make him feel better but I just couldn't. The nightmares from the torture that was placed on me still haunted me and I wanted to be strong but I just couldn't.

"Please don't be hurt." I whispered to him.

He needed to know that I still loved him and I didn't blame him for anything that happened. I could feel his regret, his grief, and his sadness over everything that has happened and it broke my heart. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him everything was alright but I wasn't even sure it was.

"How can I not be? The memories of what happened will always haunt me but it will haunt me even more if I find out that I lost you because of it." I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I turned around to face him.

For the past few days I have avoided any real visual contact with Eric and I now could finally see the toll all of this had on him. His eyes, which usually radiated a vibrant blue, were now a dull grey with red circles covering the rim of them. He seemed paler than usual and I knew he had not fed for a while. He actually looked his age and I could see all of his emotions displayed on his face.

I shakily put my hand up to his cheek and he bent his head into it.

"You haven't lost me." I told him and he opened his eyes and looked directly into mine as if he was staring into my soul.

"We must go to the bedroom; the sun will be up soon." He told me and I followed him as he connected my hand with his.

As we got into the room I walked over to the bed and got comfortable in the sheets. Eric stripped himself of his shirt and got into bed next to me.

As the silence filled the room I realized that I haven't really talked to Eric at all since the Russell thing happened. I was selfish to think that I was the only one affected by this. I may have been tortured but so was Eric and he had taken the responsibility to push aside his own feelings to ensure that my feelings were taken care of. He had to be strong and God dammit so was I.

It was like a light bulb went off inside my mind and I actually shot up. Eric stared at me with a weird expression and I knew he was looking into our bond and trying to decipher my feelings.

"This is what he wanted." I told him and Eric got up.

"What?"

"This is what Russell wanted. He wanted us to be broken." I put my hand through my hair and laid back onto the bed.

My emotions were running wild through me and I couldn't contain them. I felt silly but I could already feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked as he turned his body to me as he connected his hand with mine.

"I'm so sorry I've been so selfish." I cried and he got closer to me and held me.

"Please don't cry, you haven't been selfish." He told me softly and I could feel the love he was sending me through our bond.

"I have and I haven't been thinking about your feelings. You and I were in the same place that night and here I've been only thinking about myself. You haven't been allowed to let your feelings run their course, not like I have." He laughed gently.

"You shouldn't be concerned with that. A vampire feels much differently than a human does. I've had years of experience hiding my feelings"

"But that's the thing; you shouldn't have to do that with me. Besides that's a lie, I know you feel just like I do, I know you too well for you to tell me that. Plus I'm not human."

"But you have a human heart, a human soul." He said as he caressed my cheek.

"So do you, only one of those things just doesn't really beat anymore." He smiled and it looked good to see a little life come back to him.

"Sookie, I'm fine." I could see the lie behind his eyes and he knew I could.

"Don't lie to me. With me you don't have to lie." I kissed him gently and I realized this was the first time we have kissed in almost a week.

I could feel Eric start to relax a bit and I could feel the wall that was around him start to melt and he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter. The kiss was soft and sensual, yet it held a certain amount of possessiveness.

When I opened my eyes I could see blood tears begin to fall from his eyes and it reminded me of my dream after Godric had died.

"I thought I lost you." He told me and I could see the pain and grief in his eyes.

The last time I saw Eric this vulnerable was when he was under Antonia's spell and it reminded me of the man I fell in love with and the man I would always choose. He was the light at the end of my tunnel and I knew no matter what happened he would always be there to find me again.

"I love you so much, you will never lose me." I kissed him again and the kiss was more desperate this time.

This was the first time we were both going through our feelings and emotions. I was lost these past couple of days but it took me to realize that so was Eric to get me out of my funk.

This is what it really meant to love someone.

"I wish I could stay up with you." He whispered to me and I smiled.

"Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." I kissed both of his cheeks, like the dream, and I kissed one soft kiss on his lips.

He got comfortable, still holding me, and I felt his part of the bond go dark. I knew he was dead for the day and I laid there staring at him.

I took a sigh of relief as I felt more like myself and I knew my own tiredness was about to get to me.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

….

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground of a forest with snow all around me. The snow wasn't cold and I realized I was dressed in goddess like attire.

"Hello?" My voiced echoed throughout the snow covered trees.

"What a waste." A female voice spoke firmly and I looked all around me to find the source of the voice.

It sounded familiar, but not in a good way.

"Where are you!" I yelled as I realized whose voice it was.

"Here my dear." I looked to the other end of the forest and saw Mab step out.

"What the fuck do you want!" I screamed at her.

Everything was her fault and my rage coursed through me.

"I want you dead but it seems we all don't get what we want." She walked closer to me and I held my hand in front of me.

"Stay back."

"You can't hurt me." She smiled as she continued to get closer to me.

Her beauty began to fade away and she began to look like the monster she was.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her as I tried to summon up my powers but I found I couldn't.

Fear was starting to seep into me as she presented a knife from her pocket and smiled devilishly at me.

I felt like I was in a Freddy Krueger movie and the only thing left for me to do was run.

I ran away from her with all of my might and tried looking for a place to hide.

"No place to hide." I heard her voice all around me.

I ran faster and I tripped over a stick in the ground. I heard her coming closer to me and I closed my eyes in fear until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"No need to fear, come with me." I opened my eyes and saw a man with jet black hair and ocean like blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"Family." He smiled and it clicked in my head.

"Your Niall." I said in disbelief and he winked at me.

"Come now." He grabbed my hand and when I opened my eyes we were in a cave like area.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"My prison." He told me grimly.

"Prison, why did you take us here?"

"Surprisingly, it's the last place she would look for you." He laughed and sat down on the ground.

"How did you get out of here?"

"I like her to think she has the power so when the time comes for a revolution she won't expect it. I am the most powerful creature in this realm and if she thinks otherwise then pride has truly become her sin." He smiled widely at me showing me his brilliantly white teeth.

"How did I get here though?"

"You aren't really here, your subconscious is. Your body is still next to your bonded but your spirit is here. It was the only way she could get you without your friends meddling in."

"How come she never did it before?" I asked.

"Wasn't smart enough most likely."

"How do I know she won't do it again?" He shrugged.

"You don't," he paused, "not without my help at least."

He got up and grabbed a bracelet dangling from the wall.

"Wear this at all times and she won't be able to get into your head." He gave it to me and reached into his pocket.

He handed me another one, "This one is for your bonded, just in case. I have one and so does Amelia." He smiled.

"How do you know it works?"

"Because my magic never fails. Go back and be safe, we will be in touch." He winked at me once more and when I opened my eyes I was back in bed with Eric.

When I looked at my wrist the bracelet was there and when I looked over at Eric's the bracelet was also there.

"Well I'll be damned." I said softly to myself.

The fear of still having the fairies after me still coursed through me and now I knew I really needed to get over the Russell incident. The feelings still haunted me but I knew that I was stronger than all of this. I needed to pull myself together not just for Eric but for myself.

I needed to prove everyone wrong about me; I needed to show everyone I wasn't the damsel in distress but that I was the hero.

I looked over to Eric and I smiled at him, we would take this one day at a time and we would both become stronger from all of this.

I kissed him on the cheek again and I lay there, continuing to heal myself, continuing to get stronger.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me you are all still here reading the story. Also it looks like we aren't really done with the fairies yet hmmm… Oh and quick song suggestions this chapter was inspired by the song "Aurora" by Lapush, mainly for the part when Eric and Sookie talk to each other. Another song suggestions, and I know I don't really do this, is "Not in love" by Crystal Castles which I have been obsessed with because I feel it describes Sookie and Eric's relationship very well. Give them a try! Please review! **


	13. Stolen

**A/N: Hey everyone…. So here I am being good on my promise…. I will try to update this story and Dust every couple of days. IMPORTANT NOTE: Reviews for my stories haven't been so good as of late and I know all of you guys are there reading so if you please could spare some time to leave a review it would be very helpful towards my creative ability. Please review it is very important to me, thank you all for just being awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

When I woke up I felt like a whole new person. Eric was still down for the day so I knew I still had some time before he woke up.

I rushed out of bed and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and got on some sweats. It didn't scream sexy but I wasn't really trying to convey that message, not yet anyway.

I opened up the door quickly and sneaked out and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a True Blood for Eric and heated it up and made myself some coffee to wake up a bit more. Today was a new day and I would make the best of it and hopefully if everything went good I could see my friends soon.

I grabbed some fruit and made a little fruit salad for myself to eat while I looked over at the clock. Eric would be up any second now and we had a lot to talk about. I didn't want to be neglectful of his feelings and make him put up his wall again.

I took his True Blood out and set it on the table for him and I walked into the living room and laid on the couch. I stretched out and made myself comfortable as I heard movement coming from the bedroom. I smiled softly to myself as I waited for Eric to come out and meet me. I wouldn't play the victim anymore and it was about time I showed everyone how strong I could be.

"Sookie." I heard Eric's voice call out for me laced with concern.

"In here." He walked into the living room and smiled as he leaned up against the wall.

"What have you been up to?" He asked as I shrugged.

"I just got up a little bit ago and I decided to make something to eat. You know my sleeping pattern has changed to yours pretty much. That's not good." I laughed silently to myself as he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the kitchen.

When Eric walked back out he had his True Blood in hand as he made his way over to me and sat on the end opposite of me.

"How was your sleep?" He asked casually but I could feel his worry for me.

I knew he was asking if I had any nightmares and honestly I wasn't sure if I did or not. When I looked at my wrist again I was reminded it wasn't a dream at all but a horrible reality that we needed to face together.

"Look at your wrist." I told him and he looked down.

"How did that get there?" He went to remove it but I stopped him.

"Don't, it's for protection. Niall gave it to me, well us."

"Niall?"

"Yeah, he spoke to me in my dream last night. Mab was there as well, she was trying to kill me but he saved my life." Eric growled in response.

"She tried to kill you?"

"Yes, but he saved me." I reassured him.

"What if he wasn't there to save you?" I could feel Eric's anger and concern over this subject.

"He was and that's all that matters. The bracelets will make sure she doesn't enter our dreams and harm us." I gently but my fingers over my bracelet and it seemed to glow at my touch.

I stared at it for a second until it stopped. I felt power coming from it and it sent shivers throughout my body. _How strange. _

"How does he know that?" Eric asked.

"Because his magic never fails." I repeated what he told me and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"And you call me cocky." He scoffed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just promise me you will keep it on at all times."

"I promise."

"Thank you, besides better to be safe than sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back and I could feel hope and love coursing through him.

"I am so happy to see you smile again." He said out loud.

"Me too." I told him and honestly I was.

Russell really got to me but I swear from now on I won't anything get to me like that, not ever again.

Eric set his drink down and re-positioned himself so he was hovering over me.

"I've missed you like this." He said as he started to place kisses down my neck

"Eric I know you are all ready to get hot and heavy but do you want to talk about anything, anything that happened that night." He froze slightly but he ignored what I said and continued to kiss my neck and collarbone.

"No, we can talk later but I need you now." He said as he kissed me and he was sending huge blasts of lust to me.

At this moment all I could think about was kissing him and having him have sex with me until I couldn't think straight. To hell with thinking, it has only gotten me into trouble anyway.

I wanted to jump him right now but I knew he was all about the teasing and the foreplay.

He continued to kiss me all over, ripping off my sweats and big t-shirt.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." He said and I giggled.

It looks like I found the one thing Eric hates more than Bill, my sweat pants and comfy t-shirt.

"No more talking." I told him and he smiled devilishly.

"As you wish." I kissed him and there was no softness about this kiss.

It was full of desperation and possessiveness and it felt like we were both trying to claim each other.

We haven't done it in a while and it felt good letting loose like this, it felt natural. All the stress and anxiety that was still in me I could feel start to melt away.

"Make me forget about everything." I told him.

"As you wish." He started to trail kisses from my neck down my stomach all the way to my special spot.

I could feel myself all ready start to get wet for him with anticipation and he smiled.

"All mine." He took his very skilled fingers and started to play with me.

I moaned with pleasure as he kept a smooth fast paced rhythm with his fingers and I clenched my legs around his fingers as I got closer and closer to my climax.

"Come for me, my lover." I felt myself starting to peak with desire and pleasure as I cried out his name.

"Now, I want you now." I told him and he quickly obliged.

He thrust himself inside of me and I moaned with pleasure as he picked up his speed.

He was rougher than usual and I had to admit I loved it. It was exactly what I needed right now and it was full of desire and lust for each other. We let our passions take hold of us and I knew this was pure raw emotion going into this.

"Look…at me…when…you come." He told me as he went deeper inside me with each thrust.

"Faster Eric, faster." I said and he went faster.

I started to cry out his name like a chant as he picked up his speed.

I could feel his pleasure through the bond and I knew he was close to climaxing.

"Oh…my …God." I cried out as he went faster and faster.

I felt myself starting to peak as I cried out his name in ecstasy and he did the same.

Before he fell to my side I brought his head down to mine and I gave him a passionate kiss. It lasted for a few moments until he fell to my side.

"That was great." I said as my heartbeat was still going crazy.

"Yeah." Eric said and I knew he was savoring this moment.

Moments like these were rare and I knew we both had to savor them as long as we could.

"I love you." I told him as I connected his hand with mine and he brought me closer to him.

I rested my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes.

"Jag älskar dig mer." He said quietly in another language.

"What language is that?" I asked him.

"Swedish." He said simply.

"It's very beautiful, will you teach me sometime?"

"You want to learn?" He asked stunned.

"Of course I do. Why are you so shocked by this?"

"It's not a bad shocked it's a good one. I just didn't really think you were interested." He shrugged slightly.

"Well I am." I told him and he smiled brightly.

"Well then sometime I shall teach you." He brought our joined hands up to his mouth and he kissed my hand lightly.

"Thank you."

We sat there in silence for a while until Eric broke it first.

"Tell me about your dream." I could feel the air around us become more serious.

"There is really nothing to talk about; I kind of summed it up pretty perfectly. Mab found a way to get to me without everyone protecting me and Niall found me before she did."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She said what a waste before she made herself known and then the usual threats." I shrugged causally.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked me.

"Got me, maybe that I am a waste or something along those terms."

"Or maybe that Russell was a waste that he didn't kill you." Eric said in a low voice.

That would make sense since they were working together to kill me.

"Do you think she knows that he is dead?"

"Probably, it would appear that she has some spies around the area. Promise you will be more careful about those who you trust."

"Promise." I told him.

"Good, well did Niall tell you anything of use?"

"Not really, just the bracelet stuff." Eric nodded.

"Hopefully we will see him again." Eric said.

"Yeah."

The silence filled the air once again and I felt myself relaxing in Eric's arms.

"Eric, when do you suppose I could see everyone again?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"The only reason I didn't want them to see you before was because I wanted to give you some time to heal, but I guess you could see them now if you wish." I smiled widely.

"Could we?"

"Anything you want I will do." I kissed him and sprang out of bed.

I quickly got changed and when I went back into the room Eric was already dressed.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready."

The drive there was quick and when we reached my house I practically all but jumped out of the car.

I quickly ran up the porch steps and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called out and Jason walked out of the kitchen.

"Sook?" His eyes widened with disbelief and then he brought me into a big bear hug.

"Jason." I held on to him tightly and I felt tears coming up into my eyes.

I honestly thought that I would never see him again and to see him here right now was the best thing in the world to me.

"I thought I lost you that night." Jason said as if he was reading my own thoughts.

"I did too, but it looks like we are stuck with each other after all. I guess us Stackhouse kids just can't be killed, huh?" I said as he laughed and wiped away his own tears.

"I'm just happy your back. Hey Amelia, Sookie is back." Jason yelled and I heard Amelia running down the stairs.

"Sookie, oh my God." She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Amelia." I heard her soft muffled cries.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." She told me.

"You came and that's all that matters, you both did." I told them and I saw Eric nodding in approval in the corner of my eye.

"I'm used to saving your butt anyway." Jason said as he smirked.

"Sookie, girl is that you?" I saw Lafayette entering the house and he rushed over to me.

"Hey La La." Seeing Lafayette was a reminder of the other man in my life that I called family.

Lafayette was just like us, his family was pretty much all gone and I knew we all had to ban together. He was always there for me and I feel like he doesn't get enough credit.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Much better, you?"

"Things could be better but I'm not complaining." He smiled at me.

I found myself hugging him again and he laughed.

"Girl you know I don't swing that way." I laughed.

"You're one of a kind Lafayette." I whispered to him.

"So are you Sook, you just have to accept it now." He whispered back to me.

I released him and looked around, "Where's Jess and Pam?" I asked.

"Pam's working and Jess has been on the search for Bill." Jason said.

"Bills missing?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since you kicked him out that night." Amelia said lowly.

Oh no.

"Have there been any leads?" I looked over to Eric who had the same face of shock as I did.

"Well Russell was one, but he's dead." Jason said.

I heard Eric's phone start to vibrate and when he looked at it he cursed loudly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's Nora." He walked away from us and took the call.

"This is all my fault." I said as I sat down.

"Sookie, Bill was acting like an ass. This isn't your fault." Amelia said.

"Sookie." Eric called my name as he walked back into the room and the expression on his face was grave.

"What?"

"They know where Bill is."

**A/N: Cliffhangers, I love them. So what do you think happened to Bill, or should I say where do you think Bill is? IMPORTANT NOTE: Reviews for my stories haven't been so good as of late and I know all of you guys are there reading so if you please could spare some time to leave a review it would be very helpful towards my creative ability. Thanks!**


	14. Get on the Road

**A/N: Hey guys Sorry for not updating last week I just had a lot of work to do, hopefully this update makes up for it. I will be updating "Dust" next so just hang in there with me. Thanks so much for everyone's reviews; I really loved some of your guesses on where Bill went. Now on with the show… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Where is he?" I asked Eric as he sat down on the couch and put his hand through his hair.

Already I could tell this wasn't good.

"The authority has him under lock and key under suspicion of the death of Nan. Plus he was scene with other fae before he was captured." He mumbled the last part.

"Other fae is he working with them." I felt a small pang in my heart but I ignored it just as quickly as it came.

"I have no clue." I could feel Eric's worry and anger.

"What else?"

"Bill wasn't the only one who killed Nan, I did as well and knowing Bill they will be here shortly for me." My eyes widened in shock.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"No, Nora said he is denying any allegations but there were witnesses who saw Nan enter his house."

"Did they see you?" Amelia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"They must have."

"What are we going to do? We just got rid of one threat and now another is popping up this quick." I felt panic coursing through me and I knew Eric could feel it to.

He got up and crossed the room over to me and took my face in between his hands. I could feel every eye on us in the room and the silence of the night filled the air of the room.

"I promise to you I will not let them come between us. I will always protect you and they will not stop me from doing this. Know no matter what you have my heart."

"But they will have your body." I felt the tears fall down my face.

I almost lost Eric once before now I might lose him again.

"They may but the power is yours, not theirs." He kissed me gently and got out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Seeing what is going on." He walked out of the room and I fell down in the chair behind me.

"Sookie for all we know Bill might not even sell Eric out." Jason said.

_Yeah, because Bill and Eric were best friends._

"Really Jason?" Amelia said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What, I mean he was a nice guy before."

"Before or after the fact he was sent here to spy on me and almost killed me more than once?" I asked him in a dry sarcastic voice.

"You know what I mean Sook; I'm just trying to make you feel better." I patted his hand.

"I know but this just really sucks." The room became silent but then Lafayette clapped his hands.

"That's it." He smiled widely before he left the room.

"Lafayette?" Amelia followed after him and so did Jason and I.

He was in my room and I saw Amelia taking out a big book.

"What is going on?" Jason asked.

"Jesus said we should cast a spell to see what exactly the Authority knows. I mean Eric's Nora can't know that much. We can be one step ahead of them, or at least we can see what Bill has been saying." Lafayette grabbed the book from Amelia and he set it down on the table.

The book started to shake and opened to a random page. My eyes widened as we looked down at it and it was the spell they needed.

"What the hell." Jason and I muttered at the same time.

"It's Jesus." Lafayette said lowly.

I could still see the sadness all over him.

"Is he here right now?" Jase asked.

"Yeah."

"Lafayette will you have enough power?" I asked him.

"When Marnie killed Jesus his power was put into me and with Amelia it should be more than enough power." He said quickly.

"Ready?" Amelia said as she grabbed Lafayette's hand.

"Let's do this." As soon as they started to chant a dim light appeared above the book.

Images started to swirl around the light and it slowly became an image of Bill sitting in a white room.

He looked angry and the expression on his face was something I have never seen. His eyes seemed to be black and he looked like a true monster. But something else caught my attention, he seemed almost dead like, almost robotic but anger was hiding it.

"Mr. Compton we will ask you again, did you have any part in the True Death of Nan Flanagan?"

Bill growled silently and tried to move from his seat but the silver chains I just noticed that were on him burned him. He let out a cry of pain and looked up at the camera above him.

"She was a threat to your rule. She wanted to start an uprising." He yelled.

"That does not answer our question, did you deliver the True Death to her or not?"

"You have no proof to keep me here!"

"Oh but that is where you are wrong. We have witnesses and we are prepared to use them against you unless you confess." Bill looked away from the camera and then smiled.

"So you base your rule on the ideas of mere idiots in my court, that is very noble of you all." As Bill laughed I saw the chains around him tighten and he let out a roar of pain.

"Confess or we will deliver the True Death to you now."

"Yes, yes I did." His voce seemed to fall flat and I could see the life in his eyes slowly disappear.

"And did you act on this alone?" My heart stopped as they asked the question and I just hoped for once Bill would show some of the kindness that I fell in love with.

Please, please Bill don't sell Eric out.

"I… I… did not." My heart sunk as the image slowly faded away.

"No, No!" I screamed the image disappeared.

I cried as I fell to the ground and Eric ran into the room.

"Sookie, Sookie what happened." I held on to him as he held me and I cried into his shoulder.

I couldn't lose him and I wouldn't let them take him.

"Eric they know, they know you helped Bill." His eyes widened and he nodded.

"I would suppose as much, how do you know this?"

"Lafayette cast a spell and we saw them question Bill. At first he didn't say anything but then they started to torture him. I don't know what he said exactly to them but he did tell them that he didn't act alone." Eric helped me up.

"They may not kill you guys, Bill told them Nan wanted to start a rebellion maybe it might just be a slap on the wrist." Amelia spoke up and Eric shook his head.

"No, they wanted us dead before that. Nan was supposed to deliver the True Death to us." I couldn't contain the tears that escaped my eyes as I still clung on to Eric.

"We could leave." I told him.

He shook his head, "You and I both know that we aren't the running away type. We will get through this." His promise seemed empty as if he wasn't sure, but hell neither was I.

"I hope we do." I whispered.

All of a sudden the room started to shake and the dim light that was there before started to glow again. The images swirled and then Mab's face was glowing right before us.

"Lafayette what's happening?" I asked him as wind burst through the room.

"I'm not doing this." He yelled above the wind.

"Your witch isn't doing this, my witch is." Her smile was deadly as she looked over to me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want you dead, but your vampire is doing a good enough job of that, well I mean your other vampire. Russell was a waste of a good talent but the other is good as well." She laughed.

"What did you do?"

"Witch's are a good ally. You see remember what happened to the blonde one there, it was just as easy to have the same thing happen to Bill. He fell under my control so quickly that I was surprised that he was even a vampire at all." My eyes widened and that's why Bill looked robotic. He wasn't himself, Mab was controlling him.

"What are you making him do?"

"Sell out the blonde one and hopefully get rid of all your protection so I can have you all to myself." She winked at me and I looked over to Eric whose rage was getting to me.

"He was very convincing. I told him to show rage and cruelness and that was too easy for him." Mab said as Eric growled.

"I will drain you of all the life you have!" Eric yelled at her.

"If the Authority doesn't drain you first. Honestly your vampire ruling system is so corrupt it makes me look fair and loving." She laughed once again and I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you cruel bitch!" I yelled at her and she waved her finger at me.

"That is no way to talk to a lady."

"If you're a lady then so am I." Jason said to her.

"How interesting, you look exactly like him." Her gaze fell on Jason and I wanted to rip her eyes out.

I wasn't sure if it was my won rage or Eric's but for the first time I really wanted to kill someone.

"Look like who?" Jason asked.

"Well I would love to chat more but I have a lot of work to do, see you soon my dear, dear Sookie Stackhouse." She said as she ignored Jason and the lights flickered and the image was gone.

"She reminds me of the evil queen from _Snow White." _Amelia said quietly to Lafayette as they stared at me waiting for my reaction.

"I will kill her." I left the room as I ran down stairs.

Come on Niall give me a sign, tell me what to do.

I heard a crash from the other room and I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly walked into the other room and saw a note on the floor with a pouch next to it.

I walked over to it and grabbed the note and the pouch.

"_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." _I opened the pouch and there were vials of lemon juice in them.

"What does this mean?" Everyone came into the room and Eric looked at my hands with confusion.

"What is that?" He asked me.

"I think it's from Niall, its lemon juice."

"Which can harm Fae." Amelia smiled and I saw the bracelet on her wrist glow.

"It does?"

"Just like iron can kill them, which I have." She ran away and I heard her go upstairs.

"Well we have the fairies covered but what about the Authority?" I asked Eric.

"If Bill is being manipulated by the Fae, the Authority might grant me immunity if I stop them or I show them where to find them. I will try all of these defenses but the Authority hasn't come yet and Nora hasn't called, maybe he didn't tell them yet." Eric said gently as he made his way over to me.

"We need a plan, maybe a rescue plan if something bad happens." I told him.

"I do not want you risking your life for me; promise me you won't do anything stupid."His gaze was stern and I nodded.

"I promise." Lie.

"Thank you." He kissed me gently.

"I love you." I cherished the closeness between us and he ran his hand up and down my back.

"I love you to, min älskare." We kissed again and all of a sudden the doors busted open.

Jason, Lafayette, and a returning Amelia were pushed into a wall, while some army guys grabbed me and held me in place.

"Eric!" I screamed as another army man tried to sliver Eric.

"Sookie!"

I looked over to the door and saw a beautiful woman with brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin who stood at the door. She was a vampire and I saw sadness all over her face.

She must be Nora.

"Eric Northman, I hereby put you under arrest for your part in the death of Nan Flanagan as well as treason for your part in stating a rebellion." Eric's eyes widened as they slivered him and he roared in pain.

"I'm so sorry Eric." She whispered loud enough for me to hear it.

"Sookie, be safe. I love you." He told me as he walked past me and the guards took him away.

"No, let him go!" I screamed as I tried to get away but the guards hit me across the head and I fell.

"Sookie, do not touch her!" I heard Eric roar but then I heard him yell out in pain again.

"Eric." I whispered as I opened my eyes and saw him being dragged away with Nora shooting me a sad look.

But then I saw her quickly drop a letter by my door before she left.

I heard the doors close and Jason ran to me helping me up.

"Sook are you okay?" He asked me as he checked my head.

"I'm fine." I pushed past him over to the door.

"They're gone Sook." Lafayette told me.

I ignored him as I picked up the note Nora left and read it quickly.

"_If you truly love my brother, come find him. Some of us know what is going on and you can stop it." _The letter ended and a map was attached to the paper.

Nora wanted my help to save Eric, and she wanted me to come find him.

**A/N: Next chapter will be action filled. Please review so I know you are all there with me, your reviews give me some really great ideas. Until next time…. Review! **


	15. Somebody That I Used To Know

**A/N: Hey guys so I know most of my author notes start out like this but I always feel the need to apologize. I have been getting a lot of school work as of late and we are preparing for some big exams I have to take. When summer comes I promise the updates will be more frequent plus I have some new story ideas that have been floating around in my head so look out for those this summer. I also wanted to give a shout out of congrats for Anna Paquin (our lovely Sookie) and Stephen Moyer (Bill) on the news of their upcoming baby! Congrats you guys! Now on with the story but first a little recap…**

_**Russell captured Sookie and Eric using Lafayette as his witch. Russell knew of the blood bond between Sookie and Eric and used that to his advantage for torture, also using the fairies for help. Amelia came up with a plan to rescue them with the help of Jason. They killed the two fae and Amelia used her powers to control Russell. They found Lafayette chained up with no memory of what happened. The freed Eric and Sookie with Eric going crazy and killing Russell. Sookie was unresponsive for a while leading Eric to take her away and let her heal. She eventually came back until Mab got to her in her sleep and almost killed her but her great grandfather Niall came to her rescue giving her and Eric bracelets to protect them, with Amelia already owning one. Sookie and Eric eventually go back to Sookie's house and see everyone. They find out that Bill has been missing and Eric finds out the Authority has him. They also soon learn that Bill is being controlled by a witch that Mab owns. Bill tells the Authority of Eric's involvement in Nan's death and the Authority comes and takes him away with His "sister" Nora leaving a map for Sookie to come and find him…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not won any of these characters.**

"What do you expect us to do, run in there with our own personal Scooby gang and demand Eric back?" Amelia asked as I packed up silver chains that I still had from the time I had to chain Eric up during Antonia's spell.

"No I expect us to run in there and demand both Eric and Bill back." I said as I walked back up to the living room.

"Sook, here are the guns you wanted. Always got them in my truck for emergencies." Jason smiled as he handed me his old Fellowship guns.

"Ok, does anyone even see how crazy this is? They are old mother fucking vampires and we only have two witches, one human, and a half fae hybrid." Amelia said as she sat down.

"Honey I see how crazy this is but no one likes to listen to two crazy bitches, I mean witches. Now and days I don't think there is even a difference anymore." Lafayette said as he brought in some liquid silver spray from the attic.

"Gran had all that in the attic, how did I not see that?" I asked him.

"Gran had a lot of things we didn't know about Sook. She liked to look all innocent but she had a monster buried somewhere in there." Jason said as he whistled at the sprays.

"Amelia it's not just us, I'm going to call some friends." I told her as I packed the spray.

"Who?"

"Alcide and maybe Sam." I whispered.

It wasn't a lot and I didn't even want to bring them into this but this was a desperate time. We couldn't let the Authority or Mab win.

"A wolf and a shifter?" She said skeptically.

"That's two more than we had before. Plus we can call Pam and Jessica." I said as I grabbed my phone.

"Jason call Jessica, Amelia call Pam, Lafayette call Sam and I'll call Alcide." I told them and everyone went into different rooms with Amelia shooting me one last glare before she left.

I dialed his number quickly and Alcide picked up after a couple of rings.

"Sook?"

"Hey Alcide, I know every time we talk I'm in trouble but this time I'm not the one in trouble, but I will be if you don't help me." I heard him sigh.

"Sookie, I can't keep doing this. I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm still dealing with the Debbie thing and…" I cut him off.

"Please, I have been through a lot and that's why I couldn't call you. Russell is dead." I told him.

"What, how?"

"Eric killed him after he… I can't say over the phone. If you help I'll fill you in I swear. I'm so sorry but I need your help, don't leave me now." My voice was in pain over the memories of Russell and the thought of dragging Alcide into this after he has been through so much already.

There was a long pause before Alcide finally spoke, "What do you want me to do?" He asked and I sighed in relief.

I filled him in really quickly over the phone and told him the directions to the place and told him to bring a lot of weapons and I hung up.

I walked back into the living room and saw Lafayette.

"Sam's coming here right now."

"No time." I went on my phone and texted Sam the directions and told him to bring weapons.

Jason and Amelia walked into the room and I took the hones and texted Jess and Pam the directions.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Do we have that much time?" Jason asked.

"We don't have time to waste and if we get there during the day they will be the weakest." I told them.

"What about Pam and Jess?" Amelia asked.

"We still have a while until day, but I'll text Alcide to bring his van so we can put them all in there." I grabbed my phone and shot the text quickly over to Alcide.

"Well, let's go kick some vampire ass." Jason said as he grabbed his gun and put it over his shoulder.

"Or get our asses kicked." Lafayette mumbled.

We all got into my car as we raced over to where the directions led us. It took us about an hour to get there and it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere when we got out of the car.

"That's cool." Amelia whispered as her and Lafayette look ahead of them in awe.

"What?" Jason asked as he tried to see what they were seeing.

I looked in front of me and saw a glowing barrier and reached out to touch it and Jason gasped.

"Your hand, it disappeared." I turned to him.

"Humans must not be able to see it. Jase it's a barrier to hide the place." Amelia told him.

"That's fucking cool." He said.

"We have to wait for everyone." I told them.

I saw headlights approaching us and I saw it was Sam's car and I smiled as he got out but then a girl stepped out with him.

"Whose this?" I asked and the girl reached her hand out to me.

"Luna, I'm a shifter too. I thought I could help out since Sam only has good things to say about you." She smiled.

"Plus Luna has a great gift, but it takes a lot out of her." Sam said and Luna frowned but nodded.

"I can shift not only into animals but people." My mouth must have swung open because she looked away from me.

"No shit?" Jason asked and Amelia slapped him.

"Filter Jase, buy one."

"Yeah, but I can only do it once maybe twice before I get really sick." I nodded and took her hand.

"Hopefully we won't even need you to do it." I smiled at her and she nodded.

Another pair of lights glowed and I saw Alcide come in with his van and two figures that were against it. Pam and Jess appeared while Alcide got out of the truck.

"Alcide." I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too." I smiled.

"Thanks for coming."

"You still owe me an explanation with the Russell thing." A pang in my heart hit me and I nodded as I ignored the feeling.

"Where's Eric?" Pam asked and Amelia went up to her.

"In there and we are going to get him back." I told her.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I don't think you get how powerful they are." Pam said in a harsh tone.

"We have some friends in the inside that are willing to help us." I said, or at least I hope we do.

"Like who?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but Nora does." Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Nora?"

"Eric's sister." Pam's face held shock as Jess ran up to me.

"Bill's in there?"

I nodded, "But a witch has control over him. Don't try anything until I zap him and fix him, got it?" I told her and she nodded.

"Good, now everyone we are going to have to split up. Lafayette, Jason, Jess, and Sam you guys are going to try and find Nora. Jase and Lafayette do you remember what she looks like?" I asked them and they nodded.

"The vamp with brown hair that looked sad, yeah." Jase said.

"Good, everyone else you guys are going to come with me. We are going to find Eric and Bill and get them out. We just need to get them and get out, is this understood?" I asked them and Pam scoffed.

"You are seriously underestimating them, you do realize this?"

"What else am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for Eric to go? I'm pretty sure when he goes I won't be too far behind. I have a blood bond with him so I should be able to find him pretty quickly same thing with you that's why you are coming with us." I told her.

"Sookie you emotions are clouding your judgment." Pam's voice got softer as she looked at me with pity.

"I won't let him die in there." I told her.

"Neither will I but this plan is too messy."

"It's all we got."

After a long battle with silence she finally nodded.

"Let's go in."

We passed the barrier and Amelia told Lafayette the spell to chant to teleport place to place and Amelia came back to our group.

"Hold on." She winked as we all grabbed hands and when I opened my eyes we were in the building.

I looked around at everybody. Alcide looked angry but fearful, Pam looked tough, Amelia looked powerful, and Luna looked out of place.

"Luna you don't need to use our other power if you can't." I told her and she looked over to me.

"No, it's a part of me and I can do it." I smiled at her.

I felt my bond with Eric tingle as I tapped into it and I could feel his pain. It was soon blocked before I had a chance to really feel anything.

"They're hurting him." I felt the tears gather in my eyes.

"Don't let your emotions control you." Pam told me and I looked up at her and she sent me a reassuring smile which was very out of her character.

As quickly as it was there it was gone and she went back to looking cold and heartless. I knew she loved Eric too and I knew she would do anything for him.

"Amelia can you perform a spell to shield us at all?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I can try." She started to chant and stopped.

"I know something better." She whispered when she started to chant something different.

The lights in the room we were in started to flicker and wind picked up around us.

Her voice became deeper and her eyes became black.

"Amelia!" Pam yelled but I held her back from her.

"She knows what she is doing." I told her and Pam still had worry written all over her.

Amelia stopped and the room became dark. The lights came back on shortly after and Amelia's face as covered in blood.

"Amelia." I ran over to her as she collapsed.

"They are all under my control, go find Eric now." Her voice was still deep and her eyes were still dark.

"Can you walk?" I asked her and she nodded.

She got up and the door opened automatically for us and when we stepped out all the vampires outside were on the ground kneeling.

"What the fuck?" Alcide said as he looked around.

Pam had an arm around Amelia as she looked around.

"You did this?" She asked her.

"Yep." Amelia voice was back to normal and so were her eyes.

Something told me Niall picked Amelia for a reason. This witch held some serious power and I wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that she did have all of this power or the fact that she didn't even know what she was really capable of.

"Keep an eye out, I'm not sure if everyone is like this." She told me cheerily.

I tapped into my bond again but I couldn't feel anything but I could still pinpoint where he was.

"Follow me." I told them as I led the way.

As we continued to walk I looked around and saw all the vampires still kneeling. As far as I could see they were all like this and it scared me. She was even more powerful then Antonia.

"Good thing I'm one of the good guys then, right Sook?" Amelia spoke up and I gasped.

I turned to her and she winked.

"Yeah, good thing." I muttered as I saw a room at the end of the hall and ran to it knowing Eric was in there.

"Sook be careful." Amelia called after me but it was too late.

"That's a neat parlor trick your witch knows, wanna see what my witch can do?" Mab stepped in front of me and a girl walked to her side.

The door busted open and Eric and Bill stepped out.

"Kill her." The witch said as she pointed to me.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger…. Don't worry I already have the other chapter written down, I'll update this weekend I promise this. Know I haven't forgotten my stories I just have to find the time, please don't give up on me. I'll try to update my other stories tomorrow and Friday! Please review and tell me what you think, also know this story will be done soon so be prepared for some major action! **_**Please Review!**_


	16. Calling

**A/N: Hey guys, so I intended to have this chapter up a couple days ago but I caught the flu and I'm still getting over it now. I just wanted to get this chapter update in so it didn't seem that I forgot my promise to you guys. I will have the next chapter of Dust up this week so if I have any fans for that story go over there and give it a re read so you remember what happened in it. IMPORTANT NOTE: Plus my other story The Wall witch I haven't updated in a while I have had a lot of readers block on that story. If I have any fans for that story go over there and leave me a review so I can get some ideas and know some of you still have interest in it. Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Sookie, move!" I stood there motionless, staring at Eric's uncaring vacant eyes, as two pairs if hands grabbed me.

"Get down." I saw Alcide and Luna shielding me as I saw Jason, Lafayette, Jess, and Sam run to us.

Jason took out his gun and shot at Bill, missing his heart by a few inches.

Bill stumbled to the ground and ripped the wooden bullet out of him. He growled loudly and attacked Jason throwing him into the wall across the room.

"Jason!" I yelled as I tried to get out of Alcide's strong grip but it was no use.

The tears fell down my eyes as I thought the worse of my brother and in the corner of my eyes I saw Eric stop and shake himself a little.

He looked around the room and found my eyes and I knew that there was some hope left. The bond must still be intact and I knew he could feel everything I was feeling.

Maybe if I just feel a strong enough of an emotion I can get him back.

"Alcide, Eric can still feel me from the bond. Maybe if I give him a big enough of an emotional jolt, it can wake him up." I whispered to him.

"Like what?" He asked as I finally pushed him off of me.

I saw Pam and Lafayette protecting Amelia in the corner as she chanted away at a spell and I knew I was on my own with this.

Jess was trying to distract Eric, while Sam and Luna were shifting into different animals to distract Bill. Just as Bill was about to strike Sam, Luna changed into Bill. Bill stared at the twin of himself when Sam took a wooden shard and stuck it into Bill's stomach.

Bill took the shard out of him and pushed Sam and Luna back as he switched his gaze over to me.

Show time.

"Come on Bill." This was rather really stupid or extremely deadly.

I needed this to get to Eric and the only way to do that was to feel something strong, very strong, like pain.

Bill ran over to me and bit as hard as he could.

I screamed out in pain as the life was sucked out of me. As I screamed I also heard Eric scream out in pain as well.

I knew it was working and I just needed to hold on a little bit longer.

I started to feel dizzy and everything around me started to become dark until I felt someone rip Bill away from me and I fell to the floor.

"Sookie." The voice seemed distant and robotic as I looked up and saw Eric standing above me.

He looked confused and I knew he was still fighting for control of himself.

"Eric." I whispered as he yelled out in pain.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." The witch said as she began to chant.

"No!" I heard Amelia yell and the wind started to grow around us.

The lights in the room flickered and one by one exploded.

"Amelia!" I screamed as I heard whispers and voices grow around us.

"Sanguinem sanguine, cinis cinerem, prout ventus transiens non eris. Dolere es laesum corpore semper nexa terrae. Potest abiit potest abiit, exsules ex hoc loco pati tua maledictionem a te delebuntur." Amelia chanted with her voice being almost deep and demon like.

She held her hand up at the frozen witch, "Be gone!" She yelled and the witch cried out in pain.

Amelia's eyes were black and the blood that covered her face made her look like something out of Satan's house.

I turned to the screaming witch and I couldn't contain the scream that slipped out of my mouth as I saw her skin begin to melt away from her face and body.

"Sookie stay down!" I turned and saw Lafayette yell to me over the wind as he made his way over to me and shielded me from the wind.

"Eric!" I screamed over the wind as I saw him fall to the floor.

I turned back to the screaming witch as she collapsed to the ground and soon dust was all that was left of her.

I tried looking around for Mab but it seemed as though she just disappeared.

"Free them." Amelia demanded.

I heard Eric and Bill scream out in pain.

Pain ripped through me and it left me gasping for air.

"Sookie!" Lafayette yelled and he stood up.

"That's enough!" I looked through pain eyes as Lafayette's hand glowed and the wind stopped.

The pain stopped and I got up as I scanned the room for Eric.

I saw his unmoving body across from me and I stumbled over to him.

"Wake up, Eric come back to me." My tears fell freely from my face as I laid my head on his chest.

This all reminded me of the time in Dallas at Godric's place. The time when I hated Eric, the time he tricked me into drinking his blood, the time when I first felt something for Eric.

I felt life fill into our bond and I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"You came for me." I nodded and kissed him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked me as he looked at the neck wound the still had fresh blood dripping from it.

"No, Bill did it." He growled as he bit into his own wrist and offered it to me.

I wanted to decline but I knew he wouldn't let me so I took a couple little sips and pushed him away from me.

"You need your strength too." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Later we will feed each other." He whispered as he kissed me.

He helped me up and I finally took a good look around us.

Sam and Luna were badly beaten up but were still alive. Sam sent me a reassuring smile and turned back to Luna.

I saw Pam tending to Amelia who was unconscious.

"Amelia." I walked over to her.

"She's fine." Pam said as she looked over to Eric who softly smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Looks like Pam isn't as heartless as she says she is." Eric whispered to me and Pam shot him an angry glare as he smirked at her.

I saw Pam turn back to her and touch her cheek gently and I knew Amelia had done the impossible, she made Pam feel.

"Sook come here." Lafayette called me and I saw Jess, Alcide, and Lafayette huddled in a corner.

"Jason." I said as I ran over to them with Eric closely behind me.

As I came over to them I saw Jason with a stake in his chest and Jess tenderly taking it out.

He was unconscious and I almost fell in shock if it wasn't for Eric who caught me quickly.

"He's not dead yet, it missed his heart and I can heal him." Jess said as she bit into her wrist and fed her his blood.

"Oh God." I mumbled as Eric rubbed my arm soothingly.

"He'll be okay." He told me.

I heard galloping footsteps and I turned and saw soldiers surrounding us.

"Shit." I held on to Eric and I spotted Nora chained up at the end of the row.

"Arrest them, all of them." A smaller vampire said.

When Amelia passed out the spell she cats on them must have passed.

"Amelia!" I called out but I realized she was still out cold.

"The spell." Lafayette whispered as he got up and ran over to her.

The soldieries raised their guns and shot at Lafayette.

"Lafayette!" I screamed out and Eric shielded me from the sight of my friend being killed.

But none of that happened.

The bullet froze before it reached Lafayette and Amelia rose from where she was laying.

She connected her hand with Lafayette's and they chanted.

"Forget this ever happened, all charges on Eric Northman and Bill Compton are hereby dropped." She said in her normal voice.

I looked around and saw all the vampires and soldieries, except for Pam, Jess, and Eric nod.

"Good, now leave." Lafayette said and they all left the room.

"That was fucking cool." Lafayette said as he hugged Amelia.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks." I whispered to her.

"No problem."

"Should I take everyone home?" Lafayette asked Amelia.

"Yeah, I'll take some you take the rest." Amelia said as he walked away.

I turned behind me and saw Lafayette link hands with a very unconscious Jason, Alcide, Sam, and Luna.

"Where's Bill?" I asked.

I looked over and saw Jess helping him up out of the rubble.

I felt extreme hate and disgust for him right now and I wasn't sure if it was my own emotion or Eric's.

"Let's get out of here." I said as I looked away from Bill.

"Will Jason be okay?" I asked Eric as everyone linked hands and Amelia took us back home.

"He'll be fine, he still had a heartbeat." Eric reassured me.

When we got back home I saw everyone in the living room.

Jason was lying on the couch, awake and talking to Sam and Luna.

"Jase, how are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Good, just kind of sore." I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sookie." I heard a cool voice speak out from behind me and I turned to see Bill standing there.

"What?" I asked him, my voice cold and emotionless.

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure." I stood up and I looked across the room and saw Eric shooting me a worried glance from where he stood.

He was talking to Pam and I nodded my head in reassurance as he went back to his conversation. I followed Bill outside as he leaned against my porch rail.

The silence filled the air as Bill took in a deep breath of air.

"I don't know where to start." He said as he looked at me.

"Me either."

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you." He gave me his sad puppy dog face and I scoffed.

"What are you sorry for, for almost killing me, for betraying me, for calling me a whore, or for hurting my brother?"

"I didn't mean any of that, and what I did to Jason I wasn't myself." He pleaded with me.

"Oh and for everything else you were yourself?" I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes and I wanted so desperately to keep them hidden.

"I never meant for any of that to happen." He whispered.

"No you meant for me to never find out, you didn't care if it happened or not as long as you weren't caught." I turned away from him and wiped away my tears.

After a long battle with silence I had enough. I turned to leave until Bill grabbed my arm gently.

"I did fall in love with you, regardless if you believe me or not, I truly did." I ripped my arm away from him and turned to him.

"You don't know what love is, you may have once, when you were still alive but it died when you did." It looked like I had slapped Bill across the face because he flinched away from me.

"I wish you didn't feel like that." He whispered.

"I don't know what you want me to say Bill." I told him as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Forgive me."

I sighed as I turned to face him.

"I don't know if I can."Bill nodded softly as we went back into the house.

Eric walked over to me as Bill walked over to Jessica who was tending to Jason.

"What happened?" Eric asked as he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him as I leaned into him and he put his arms around me.

"Okay." He kissed me forehead.

"Hey Sookie, you okay?" Amelia asked as she made her way over to Eric and I.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." I hugged Amelia.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Amelia asked.

Well I was just a popular girl tonight.

"Yeah." I nodded and Eric left us while Amelia and I went into the kitchen.

I looked down at the ground and remembered Tara's bloody body and how I thought everything was going to be okay when she was saved only to lose her a couple days later. I shook off the thoughts of my dead best friend and turned to see Amelia looking over at me.

"I'm so sorry you lost her." Amelia whispered as she took my hand.

"She wasn't meant for this world, she had too much heartbreak." Amelia nodded.

"I'm sure she is telling someone to fuck off in a colorful way up there." I laughed.

"Yeah you're right."

"So changing the subject I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything that happened tonight?" Amelia asked me.

"Yeah, I mean you kicked some serious ass." I told her.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be afraid of me." Amelia looked up at me sheepishly.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, I mean it's not every day you see one witch melting the skin off of another." Amelia said.

"Yeah you're right it's not every day." I smiled and she laughed.

"You know I never really had a best friend before, or a friend for that matter. I've always been the outcast for what I was and well I was thinking since you have a position open for a best friend and I've had a help wanted sign on me forever, I was thinking we make it official." Amelia smiled and I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to be your best friend?" I laughed.

"Well make me sound desperate why don't you." We both laughed and I gave her a hug.

"I would love it if you became my best friend, just know the position is kind of deadly." I told her.

"Ditto." We both got up and walked back into the other room together.

I stopped her and she turned to me.

"I wanted to tell you that you and Pam are super cute." She smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, she's alright I guess. You know we should swap sex stories. Here I'll start, Pam does this really neat thing with her tongue and…" I put my hand over her mouth as I giggled.

"And that's enough sharing for tonight." We both laughed as Eric and Pam walked up to us.

"What were you two ladies talking about?" Eric asked in a teasing tone.

"We were talking about if we should have a foursome some night or just have our own little party tonight." Amelia said as she linked arms with me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed as Eric took me away from her.

"I like both ideas." He said in my ear and I pushed him away.

"Let's go to bed." I kissed him and everyone began to leave the house.

As everyone was leaving I felt something shift in the air.

"Eric did you feel that?" I asked him.

"Feel what?"

"Nothing." As Sam and Luna left, Bill and Jessica ran over to Bill's house.

Lafayette went upstairs and Jason stayed on the couch. Amelia and Pam took my old room as Amelia cast a spell on it so Pam could safely stay up there.

The sun would be up in an hour or so and everything was just starting to settle down. Amelia and Pam were getting ready to go upstairs when I felt that bad feeling again.

"Hey Amelia, do you feel something strange?" I asked her.

"No, why?"

"No reason, must be my imagination." I told her she smiled.

"Don't you go crazy on me Sook." She turned to leave and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

As Amelia turned her back on me Mab appeared out of thin air and took a dagger in her hand and shoved it into my chest.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She twisted the dagger in my chest as I felt blood pour from my mouth as I fell to the ground and she ripped the knife out of me.

Eric roared out in pain as he grabbed her before she disappeared but the pain got to him and she got out of his grip.

"I just love a good star crossed lover's story. They always have such a wonderful ending in common, death." She laughed as she turned to leave.

"No!" I heard Amelia's voice scream.

I opened my eyes and saw flames erupt around Mab and her screams filled the air as she disappeared and ashes remained of her.

"Sookie, Sookie." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Amelia crying trying to keep me awake.

"Tell Eric I'm sorry." Her mouth moved but I hear no words come out.

Everything became dark and blurry as my body became numb and cold.

I saw a bright light and then the light took me.

**A/N: The next chapter will be in Amelia's POV and we only have two more chapters left until the end. I have an ending planned out and I'm happy with it and I hope you will all like it as well. Please review and check out all my other stories. I promise to update more once I feel better. **_**Please review!**_

**Latin Translation: Sanguinem sanguine, cinis cinerem, prout ventus transiens non eris. Dolere es laesum corpore semper nexa terrae. Potest abiit potest abiit, exsules ex hoc loco pati tua maledictionem a te delebuntur.-: **_**Blood by blood, ashes to ashes, you'll be no more as each wind passes. Feel the pain of all you have hurt, your body forever entwined with the dirt. Be gone be gone, banished from this place suffer your curse from those you have defaced.**_


	17. Never Let Me Go

**A/N: Hey guys so we are nearing the end and this chapter has a lot of action in it so get ready. Also check out my new poll so I know when I should update, thanks! IMPORTANT NOTE ON DUST: I will have the next update soon I just wanted to update this first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Amelia POV**

"No!" I screamed as I held her limp bloody body in my arms.

Eric laid in agony next to me, the screams piercing the air full of sobs and grief. The bond was broken through death between them and not only would he feel the physical pain of it all he would also feel the emotional pain.

"No, no, no." Jason came up behind me and I looked up and met his eyes.

He fell to the ground and let out a scream that I could only describe as pure grief.

Lafayette ran down the stairs with Pam following him. Pam pushed pass him to get to Eric while he stood there frozen staring at Sookie's body.

"Oh my God." He murmured as he fell to his knees on the stairs.

"What happened?" Pam asked me as she tried to get Eric to stop screaming.

I looked over to Eric and saw his blood covering his whole face as he withered in pain, and I wasn't sure which was worse for him the emotional pain or the physical pain.

"Sookie!" He yelled through clenched teeth as he looked over to her body and let out another scream.

"A fairy came and killed her." I said lowly and I knew she could hear me.

"What?" Pam asked exasperated as she put her arms around Eric.

I heard Jason behind me crying for his sister and I saw Lafayette slowly lose control and start to cry himself.

"Pam, get Eric down in the cubby, the sun will be up soon and he will want to walk out in it." I knew in this state for any bonded vampire they want to end it all after a tragedy such as this happens.

Pam's face flashed with horror because she knew I was right. I hated to see her in this much pain about her maker but she needed to put on her big girl pants and be strong for Eric if she wanted him to live.

"Eric, please listen to me and think through the pain and follow me down in the cubby for the day. Sookie would not want you to go down like this." She said as a tear escaped her eyes.

Eric's cries became lower and I knew the physical pain must be somewhat over, now there was just the emotional.

"She is gone, she doesn't want anything anymore." Eric said lowly as he stared emotionless at Sookie's body.

"Eric, you have to be strong. You know Sookie wouldn't want you to do this." Pam tried to get him up but he pushed her back.

He just continued to stare at Sookie and he looked dead inside and I knew the Eric Pam loved was gone.

"Eric, if you don't follow Pam I will make you follow her." I told him through my tear filled eyes.

He growled at me and angered laced through his eyes, "I dare you too."

He had a death wish and I knew he was just trying to push me.

"Please Eric for me." Pam spoke up as her tears fell to the floor and Eric stood up.

He went back to looking emotionless as he nodded.

"Okay." He let Pam lead him over to the cubby, his eyes never leaving Sookie's body.

He stopped before the entrance and I readied myself for whatever he was about to do.

"Is the fairy dead?" He asked and I knew he was talking about Mab.

"Yes, I killed her."

He nodded, "Good," he paused, "don't bury her until sundown."

He didn't say when I rise and I knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep for a long time. The moment Sookie died, Eric Northman did as well.

"Okay." I nodded as I clutched on tighter to Sookie.

Pam and Eric disappeared down in the cubby leaving me alone with Jason and Lafayette.

"Oh God, Sookie I'm so sorry." Jason cried as he dragged himself over to where I held Sookie.

"I'm so sorry Jason." I told him as my own tears tried to escape me but I held them back and tried to keep a strong façade for him and Lafayette.

So much grief and loss has happened in this family and my heart filled with sorrow to know that they would all have to go through it once again.

He put his head on Sookie's chest as he let out more cries and I heard my phone go off in my pocket.

I frantically reached for the phone and saw Bill's number light up the screen.

"What?" I demanded.

I was in no mood to talk to him.

"Sookie, where is she?" He asked and I knew he must have felt Sookie's presence disappear.

"She's dead Bill."

"What, no this can't be." I heard his cries fill the phone.

"It is, come tonight because I just can't talk now." I hung up before he could let out another word and turned to Lafayette.

"Lafayette take Jason, he can't be here." I told him.

Lafayette stood up and wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Jase, Jason let's get you out of here." He told Jason as he dragged him away.

I heard his screams and cries as he tried to fight off Lafayette but Lafayette managed to get him upstairs.

As the silence filled the air and the sun broke through the clouds and trees, my breathing became rapid as I stared at my dead best friends face.

The tears came slow at first but then over took me as I felt like my chest was clenched and the room seemed to cave in all around me. My coughing hysterical breaths filled the air all around me.

I screamed and my voice echoed throughout the house as I hugged Sookie close to me.

"Why couldn't I have saved you? If I just turned around in time I could have saved you. I was sent here to protect you yet I just watched you die. I'm so sorry." I cried and cried until I couldn't make any more tears.

I didn't know how much time has passed but when I raised my head Lafayette stood there sitting on the steps.

"She was the closest thing I had to family, besides Tara." He whispered as he stared at Sookie.

"Same."

"All my life I was made fun of, taken advantage of, and beaten up yet Sookie was the only one who always understood. She was always there for me and I just wasn't." He said as he wiped away a tear that fell from his eyes.

"She knew you were there for her, she loved you like a brother." I told him.

"I am one shitty brother." He laughed.

"It's okay to let it out." I told him.

"Honey, I just lost my boyfriend, my cousin, and one of my best friends in a little over a month I don't wanna let that shit out." He told me as he stood up.

"How's Jason?" I decided to change the subject for him.

"Horrible but he's asleep. I gave him some of my secret stash and he should be dead to the world." He told me.

I turned back to Sookie's dead body and when I wiped my forehead blood smeared on me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as my tears started to come back.

"Is there a spell you can perform to clean her up?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I performed the little spell to clean her body and preserve it until tonight.

In the end it looked like she was sleeping and I just wanted to wake her up and make this all a bad dream.

Lafayette helped me up and took Sookie's body in his arms and brought it over to the couch putting a blanket over her.

"Amelia go get some sleep." Lafayette said as he fixed the blanket over her.

"No, I'm staying awake." I told him.

I had to make this better, there had to be a way to save her.

Then it came to me, Niall might know.

I ran upstairs with Lafayette's questioning glances following me.

I ran to Sookie's old room and locked the door.

"Niall, get your ass down here now!" I yelled and a bright light appeared before me.

"What troubles you, young one?" He asked with a calm tone.

"You know what, she's dead."

"I know." He said.

"Well, don't you care?"

"Of course I care she is my blood, but we both know that if you wanted her back you could get her back." He didn't care because he knew she wouldn't be dead for long.

"How?"

"Magic, my dear." He reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper and handed it to me.

It had a spell in Latin on it and as I read it, it was a resurrection spell.

As I read the words I let out a small gasp as I knew what the price of it was.

A life for a life.

"All magic comes with a price my dear, but this one is a much steeper price. Are you willing to pay it?" He asked me.

I thought of Sookie and all those who cared so deeply for her. She was loved and I had never experienced that type of feeling before until I met her, her and Pam.

I thought of Pam and all the fun we had together and in this short amount of time of knowing her I have never felt so deeply for another person. But I couldn't let my won happiness get in the way of things. As a witch I had to keep a balance and do things for the greater good.

The world still needed Sookie, it didn't need me anymore and I knew it.

I'm so sorry Pam.

"Yes." I told him and Niall walked up to me and took my hand.

"The world was too tiny of a place to have a spirit such as yours grace it with your presence. I hope you find happiness and peace where you go, be safe my child." He told me and kissed my forehead filling me with warmth.

He vanished and I went and gathered all the necessary things I would need for the spell. I wished I could say goodbye to Pam but this would be easier if I did it while she was asleep.

When I got everything I needed I placed everything where it would be needed.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as I looked up and saw Lafayette standing in the door way.

"How did you get in?" I asked him.

"I got a key, now answer my question."

"I'm getting Sookie back." His eyes lit up.

"You are, how? Can I help?"

"It's complicated and I don't need your help I just need you to make sure no one disturbs me during the spell."

"How complicated?" He asked.

"Complicated in that I die."

"What, you can't."

"Do you want Sookie back or not?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "All this magic, it comes with a price." I saw a tear escape his eyes and it warmed my heart to know he cared about me.

"It does, and I am willing to pay it, for her." He continued to shake his head.

"This isn't right." He said.

"When has anything ever been right, it is what needs to be done." I stood up and walked over to him.

He was silent for a while and then he nodded.

"Get her back."

"I will." he hugged me and I held him tightly.

"Don't be afraid of your powers Lafayette, embrace them." I whispered to him.

"I will." He released me and took one last look at me before he turned to leave.

"Oh and remember, I'll probably see you around, you're a medium." I winked at him.

"Promise me after you do that, you'll move on." He didn't turn to look at me when he said that and I knew he wanted me to find true happiness.

"I will."

He left and I shut the door, locking it once more.

I took a deep breath to steady myself as I prepared for the spell.

Hours assed as I spent time cleansing my circle, making it perfect, and looking at the spell in my hand. I memorized it and let the words ring throughout my head.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until I realized the sun was down.

"Now or never." I said to myself as I knew Eric would be up staring at Sookie's body once again and would soon bury her.

I heard a commotion going on down stairs and heard Bill's yelling voice.

I heard a knocking on the door and Pam burst through it.

"You're going to do what?" She all but screamed at me and I flinched.

"I wanted to do this while you were down for the day." I whispered.

"Oh, I am so sorry that I cared enough to want to stop my girlfriend from killing herself." I saw blood tears fill her eyes.

"Pam stop."

"Stop what, you wish to leave me too?" Her tears fell to the ground below her as I stood up and made my way over to her.

"I'm so sorry, but you can either lose me or lose Eric." I told her.

I've never seen Pam so vulnerable and I knew Eric's emotions must be getting to her as well.

"I don't want to lose either of you." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"You will love again."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You will lose Eric if you don't, let me go." I backed up away from her and she took me and kissed me.

"When you meet that person that you will care for like you have cared for me, don't put back up those walls I've put so much effort into destroying."I said against her lips.

"You're still a little bitch." She said as she smiled.

"It's pronounced witch." I said and she kissed me again and let me go.

"I'm so sorry that it all went down like this," I paused, "I love you." I told her.

We only knew each other for a short amount of time, but I knew we fell in love and it was great, but everything must come to an end.

She shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes, "Just do it."

Her voice was full of hurt and I knew I couldn't fix it.

I took off the bracelet Niall gave me for protection and handed it to Pam.

"Don't forget about me, don't forget about us. Take this and learn to be happy again, you deserve it." I told her as I closed the door and I heard her cries from the other side of the doors and my own tears fell from my eyes.

I wiped the tears away and entered my circle and started the spell.

The yelling from downstairs seemed to grow louder and I heard crashing and things breaking from downstairs.

I ignored it and lit the candles around me as I sat in the middle of the circle.

I took a deep breath and started.

"God's from the other side, protect me."

As I started to chant, the wind around me grew stronger.

"God's from the other side, bring back the life you have taken, and take mine!" I yelled over the wind as it whipped around me and I heard a storm brewing outside.

Lightning and thunder filled the sky outside as I kept my pace with the spell.

The house became silent and the wind was the only sound that filled the house.

I felt a sharp pain hit my chest, but I continued on with the spell.

The pain grew with each verse I said and I looked at my body to see cuts appearing all around my body.

"Bring back the life you took, this is my will, so shall it be."

As I chanted the spell and put all my power into it the wind grew and the pain intensified.

I screamed out in pain and at the same time I heard Sookie's scream fill the air from downstairs.

I felt dizzy as I saw my blood drip away from me forming a puddle around me.

Everything became silent in an instant and I looked around the room as everything seemed to be frozen.

Everything comes with a price and I paid it.

I fell to the floor and my last thoughts were of the new friends I gained from the time and I wouldn't change it for a thing. I remembered Pam's smiling face, Sookie's face, all the crazy shit that has happened. I was just happy to have known all of them and live through all these things, it made us all stronger in the end.

I smiled as I felt the cold darkness creeping up on me as I accepted my fate.

**Sookie's POV**

I shot up form where I laid as my breathing became rapid and I frantically looked all around me.

What happened?

I brought my hand up to my chest and I looked across the room as I saw Eric looking at me with amazement.

"Sookie?" The look on his face was heartbreaking as I saw the dried blood trails form his eyes.

"Eric, what happened?" I asked him.

"Sookie." He ran up to me and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was so full of passion and happiness I almost forgot where we were.

He put his arms around me and held me for what seemed like forever until he released me so I could gasp for air.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" I asked him as I smiled and tried to wipe away his tears.

"You don't remember?" I looked across the room and saw a badly beaten up Bill.

"Remember what?" I asked as I looked back and forth between Eric and Bill.

"You died." Bill said as Eric glared at him.

"What?" I reached to my chest again and I remembered Mab stabbing me.

"Oh God." I whispered.

"But you're back." Eric said as he cupped my face in between his hands.

"But how?"

"Amelia." I looked over to the entrance to the living room and saw Lafayette standing there with tears in his eyes.

He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where is she?" I asked as I wiped away my tears and as he let me go.

"She's dead Sook." He said as more tears escaped him.

I gasped as I tried to get up and Eric helped me.

"No, she can't be dead." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"What happened?" Eric asked Lafayette.

"She gave herself up so Sookie could live. She sacrificed herself." No, she couldn't have.

I pushed passed them and stumbled up the stairs and saw Pam crying at the top of the stairs by my old room.

"Pam?" I slowly walked over to her and she shook her head.

"She's gone." Oh, no.

I walked over to the door and saw that it was locked and I pounded at the door.

"Amelia, Amelia!" I cried as Eric came up behind me and opened the door with no effort at all.

I gasped and fell to my knees as I saw her bloodied body in the middle of the room and slowly got back up as I made my way over to her body.

I picked up her body and lay on the floor as I pushed her hair away from her face and held her in my lap, the way she did when I was dying.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered to her.

Eric walked over to us and sat next to me and took my hand.

"Thank you." He said to her body and I leaned my head against his shoulder as he took me away from her body and he led me outside the room as he went and grabbed a blanket.

He placed it over her body and turned to me.

"I'll make the arrangements for her." He said as he took one last look at me and kissed me softly.

I turned over to Pam and sat next to her and I put my arms around her as I let my tears slip away from me.

She tensed up at first but then relaxed in my arms.

We sat there and cried and I never saw Pam like this.

I thought of Amelia and her smiling face and I smiled.

_Thank you, for everything._

The words that I had said before ran through my head, I would never forget about her, about all she did.

**A/N: A bit of a sad chapter, but I hope you all got to have a better sense of Amelia and what she was all about and how much she truly cared about all of these people. Next chapter will be the last so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the **_**reviews! **_**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page, thanks. **


	18. Be Still

**A/N: So sorry guys for this big delay, I have been swamped with work. I will update Dust soon I just wanted to finish this story first. First can I just say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning and have reviewed to keep me inspired. Thanks, now here we go with the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

The day went by slowly, with the silence filling the house. Lafayette left early to work at Merlottes, saying little to me as he did so. Lafayette and I were just not sure what exactly to say so silence seemed like the best answer.

Eric distracted me at night, making sure this wasn't all just happening in his head and it took me a while to convince him to go to sleep. We didn't have sex, not with the image of my friend dead still imprinted in my head.

It took me an even longer time to get Pam to rest, when Eric's men came and took away Amelia's bloody body, Pam fought and screamed as tears steamed her usually perfect face. It broke my heart to see her in such pain and I knew that was how Eric must have been like if not worse.

Amelia's death shrouded the house in a certain silent gloom and it affected everyone.

When the sun hit that morning, Jason stumbled out of his room and when he saw me he ran to me as fast as he could, almost falling over himself.

"Sook, it's you. Don't scare me like that again." He cried as he held on to me for dear life.

The tears stained his face as he refused to leave my side, until he got a call from the work that forced him to leave.

As he got changed I told him about what happened to Amelia which caused him to cry a little more. He cursed and punched his mirror as he looked at me.

"It's like a fucking trade off, _lose your sister or lose a friend_, why can't they just give us a break. We've lost everything and I almost lost you." I grabbed his hand and began to clean it up as we sat there.

"Life's not fair, and I don't think it ever will be." I told him as I bandaged his bloody hand.

"When's the funeral?" He asked as he fixed his uniform.

"I'm planning for Friday night." Which only gave me about three days to get everything together.

"Night?"

"I want Eric to be there and Pam." Right when I said Pam's name it clicked in Jason's head and he nodded.

When he left he placed a kiss on my cheek and took my hand it held it up to his heart, "It's you and me against the world sis."

We stared at each other for a moment until he left for work, leaving me alone.

I spent the day looking through paperwork for the preparations for Amelia's funeral.

As the hours passed and the sky got darker I felt the heaviness of everything weigh on me. The tears slipped from my eyes and landed on the papers below me.

I hugged myself as I felt a small chill fill the room and I decided this was enough for a day.

I walked down stairs and waited for the sun to set to see Eric.

I went and grabbed my phone and saw text message from Sam, Alcide, and surprisingly Jessica. All filled with words of apologies for my loss and the happiness to know that I was okay.

I sighed and I threw my phone on the couch and went over to it and plopped down and shut my eyes. I'm not sure how much time has passed since I laid down but when I opened my eyes I saw Eric hovering over me.

"Hey." I whispered as I scooted over to make room for him but he shook his head.

"When I woke up you weren't there, I thought it all was just a dream." He knelt by my side and took my hand in between his.

"I'm still here."

"I know I could feel you up here. Strange how the blood bond stayed in place, don't you feel it?"

I closed my eyes and he was right I could sense him and his emotions.

"How is that, I die?"

"The blood didn't change." He simply said as he shrugged.

He got up a little and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I could feel myself start to relax a little more but then sadness filled into our bond.

"What?" I asked him as he released me.

"Pam, she is in pain, the emotional kind." He stated as he got up and helped me up as well.

"She is mourning."

"I know, she had to commit a huge sacrifice for me. I wish I could help her." I grabbed his hand and leaned against him softly.

"I know you do, and that's what makes you the best Maker to her." I smiled at him and we both walked upstairs.

Pam spent the night in the still enchanted old room of mine. The second to last thing Amelia did before she died.

Eric opened the door and I let go of his hand.

"This is something you need to do by yourself; I'll let you talk to her alone."

I went back to the paperwork for Amelia and I decided to just get it done with.

The next day passed by very slowly, with Lafayette and I finally talking over things about Amelia and about my death.

Jason made us lunch and dinner, and we all tried to act normal for once, while Eric stayed with Pam up in the other room.

Before I knew it, it was the day of Amelia's funeral. Everyone was in a somber mood during the day. I spent the day getting ready with Jason and Lafayette.

As night descended upon us, Pam emerged for the first time from the room looking very Pam like and it surprised me almost. Whatever Eric was telling her it appeared to be working.

She didn't look at any of us but just silently walked outside. Eric came up from his cubby and he had a black suit on and he looked very handsome in it.

It was perfectly tailored to his body and the blackness of it seemed to brighten his already beautiful blue eyes.

I looked at my plain black dress as he made his way over to me.

"Bill called, him and Jessica will meet us in the cemetery." I nodded as I grabbed his hand and we all left the house.

We walked for what seemed like forever until I finally could see everyone standing in silence over the coffin that had flowers surrounding it.

The tears already started to make their way to my eyes. As I stepped into view, my gaze fell directly onto the coffin containing my dead friend.

"She's gone, she died for me." I whispered and Eric tightened his grip on me.

"Her death will not be in vain." Eric simply said.

As we made our way to our seats, I saw Pam standing in the corner staring emotionless at the coffin.

The funeral began and I looked around to see all the faces of those who attended. I saw Lafayette sitting next to Sam and Luna. Jason was with Jessica and Bill and Bill shot me a small look but then turned back to the coffin. I saw Alcide standing by himself with some other wolves I assumed. I looked in the corner and I was most surprised to see Niall standing there, tears actually filled in his eyes.

He shot me a knowing glance and then turned back away from me.

As the words from the priest seemed to fill the air everyone got up and placed a small rose on the coffin.

As I walked up to it I placed the rose on the middle.

"Thank you."

Eric was right behind me as he placed a similar rose next to mine.

"Säkra resor till den andra världen, kan gudarna vara med dig. Jag är i skuld." He spoke softly and then walked away with me.

When Pam's turn came she stopped at the coffin and I heard cries escape her mouth.

Her whispers were low but I could make them out.

"You were the only one I would have done anything for, I loved you and I won't forget how that felt and I won't forget about you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace and placed it on the coffin and I could feel Eric's amazement.

"What?" I asked him.

"That was a family heirloom passed down in Pam's human family. She loved that thing." He told me as he kept his eyes on Pam.

Pam placed her hand on the coffin as she walked away and she disappeared.

"She will be okay." Eric told me and I wasn't sure if he was just trying to reassure himself.

"I know." I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me.

As everyone began to leave once the funeral was finished they all headed back to my place.

I stayed behind, telling Eric to go find Pam and then meet me at the house. He knew I had to talk to Niall alone.

I walked up to Amelia's last resting spot and Niall walked up next to me.

"How did Amelia get such an idea to perform a spell like that?" I asked him.

For the past day and a half I had a feeling it wasn't just Amelia's idea to perform that spell.

"She knew what had to be done, my dear one you are far too precious to die like that." He told me.

"She trusted you."

"Yes she did, therefore she knew my judgment was correct. I did not force her to do this, she wanted to. She loved you, like family and she was willing to do this for the greater good." He said calmly.

"What greater good, a person died, a good person!" I yelled at him and then turned away from him.

"Dear one, you do realize that if it was you in that coffin right now your vampire would not be here to mourn you. He would have killed himself the next morning or worse gone insane like that other vampire, what was his name, Russell Edington." I gasped.

"He would have never become like him."

"It was the future I saw and I knew it was a future you did not want for him. Besides your friends still need you and you are destined for so much more that you cannot possibly comprehend."

I didn't say anything for a while and then Niall placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It is something that you are not happy with, I realize this, but it is something that needed to be done and Amelia knew this, she knew that she had to protect you." I shook off his hand and he backed away from me.

"So much death has happened around me and almost all of it I have had something to do with. I am like the Angel of Death and I don't want to be. I don't know why I can just have one break, one slither of normalcy." I told him and he looked away from me.

"Because that life you were not destined for." He disappeared and I knew that was probably the last I would hear from him in a while.

As I prepared to leave I heard rustles in the wind from the trees and I turned to see Pam standing there. Blood tears traced along her face as she made her way slowly over to me.

"I'll go if you want." I told her as I wiped away my tears.

The caretakers had already begun to lower the casket as I backed away from it.

"No, she was your best friend I suppose it is right that you stay." Pam's voice was dead as she walked passed me and stared at the lowering coffin.

"I know you loved her." I said.

"Yes."

"She loved you too."

"All words now."

"No they're not. They still mean something."

"I don't like this feeling; I don't like feeling at all." Pam said as more tears fell from her face.

"It won't always feel like this, I promise." I told her and she nodded.

"I hope you're right."

"I am." She turned to me and smiled.

"You're not so bad, are you?" She asked me as a small smile came upon her face.

"I guess not." I smiled and I grabbed her hand and led her back to the house.

The night was filled with tearful sayings and other stories trying to distract us from the harsh truth of everything.

There wasn't much else left to say as everyone began to leave and the house was soon just filled with me, Pam, Eric and Lafayette.

Jason had left with Jess and I knew they wanted some alone time.

"Hey Sook, I'm going to go get a few things from the store, don't wait up." Lafayette said as he left quickly.

Pam walked up to me, "I'm going as well, I can't be here right now." I nodded and gave her one last hug as Eric hugged her as well and left.

Eric turned to me and took me into his arms.

"It could have been you in the coffin." Eric whispered as he began to place kisses along my neck.

"Yeah, I know." Niall's words ran through my head and I stopped Eric and made him look at me.

"Eric, do you love me?" I asked him.

"Of course, why do you ask?" He seemed hurt at first.

"I need you to be strong if something ever happens like that again."

"I…"

"Eric, please."

"Nothing will happen like that ever again." He kissed me again and I knew the talking was over.

He lifted the dress off of me and pushed me up against the wall.

"I love you, don't ever leave me again." He said against my skin as we fell to the floor and I took off his dress shirt he was wearing.

"Never." He smiled.

"You're mine."

"I'm all yours." He kissed me again and it was full of lust and hunger.

He kissed me all over, declaring things of love for me and devotion and I knew he wanted me and only me. Love filled our bond as he thrust into me and I screamed his name with each movement.

We stopped for a moment t take in each other and we both smiled as we knew that we were both alive and well. We completed each other and I knew the whole soul mate thing was here to stay.

"I love you." I told him as he continued his movements.

I cried out in pleasure as we continued this for as long as we could.

I didn't know how much time had passed but Eric picked me up, still kissing me, and brought me down to his cubby where we continued.

The night was full of passion and love as we exchanged blood and made love until we couldn't anymore.

"The sun is coming up soon." He whispered against my neck.

"Don't stop."

"I must, but we will continue this when I wake, but for now you need rest." He kissed me again and then he rolled over to my side and tucked me into his arms.

"Goodnight, my lover." He said lowly to me as I felt him start to be pulled under by the call of the sun.

"Goodnight." I kissed his nose and I felt myself start to fall asleep as well.

When I opened my eyes, Eric was still lying dead next to me and I made my way out of his arms and out on one of his shirts.

I walked up to the kitchen and I saw Lafayette standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Just fine, it just feels really weird to be a boy." He smirked at me and I knew it wasn't Lafayette.

"Amelia?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey Sook." I smiled as I ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" I asked Amelia.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Tears fell from my face as I smiled.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I knew what I was doing, I wanted to do it. I loved you Sook, like a sister."

"I don't know what to say to you, thank you for everything." She laughed.

"Can you do me a favor and watch over Pam, tell her that I'll always be watching over her and one day we might see each other again, but just leave out the might." I laughed and I nodded.

"Will do."

"Good, oh and know that Eric is a lot better with you then without, trust me. He loves you."

"I know and I love him." I said.

"Well that's good." We both laughed and then Amelia sighed.

"I better give Lafayette back his body; I can feel he is starting to get a bit jumpy." I hugged her one last time.

"Be strong, I'll be watching." I smiled as Lafayette fell to the ground.

"Shit, that was strange." He got up and I hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The rest of the day went by smoothly and when Eric woke up we did continue what we were doing the other night.

I knew that right where we were was where we belonged in each other's arms. It took us a while to realize it but we were meant for each other.

Amelia was gone but she didn't die in vain. Pam would slowly heal and everyone else would learn to grow as well. The threats against us were gone for now but I knew new ones would soon show up.

For right now I would enjoy the small freedom that I had and I wanted to spend it with the one person I loved, right here in his arms. And I couldn't think of any other better place to be.

**A/N: That's it, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter/story. Thanks so much to everyone who read. I will update Dust next and focus on that story alone and then switch to others if I have time. Thanks so much everyone and please ****review. **


End file.
